Nouveau départ
by naty67
Summary: Suite du 423 Ce n'était qu'un OS...
1. Chapter 1

\- Dissimulation de preuves, mensonges à un officier supérieur ! Ce que vous avez fait, déshonore cette ville et déshonore la police. Non seulement je vous retire cette enquête, mais je vous suspens tous les deux à titre disciplinaire à compter d'aujourd'hui !

\- Chef, je… commença Beckett

\- On ne me la fait plus. Vous ne méritez pas de porter l'uniforme. Donnez-moi votre arme et votre plaque.

Esposito attrapa son arme et sa plaque et les jeta sur le bureau

\- Lieutenant Beckett ?

Elle posa son arme, fixa sa plaque, la caressa avec le pouce puis la jeta sur le bureau.

\- Gardez- la. Je démissionne.

Elle sortit du bureau. Gates et Esposito la regardèrent stupéfaits.

Elle récupéra ses affaires personnelles, les mit dans un sac, regarda la chaise de Castle, regarda les gars. En arrivant devant l'ascenseur, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au lieu et s'y engouffra.

Esposito récupéra sa veste, sans un regard pour Ryan, et quitta le commissariat à son tour.

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que l'inspecteur travaillait seul sur cette enquête.

\- Alors, ça avance ?

\- On a réussi à mettre un nom sur le sniper. Il s'appelle Cole Maddox. Mais il reste introuvable. Et on sait ce qu'il cherchait dans les albums photos de Montgomery : cette photo qui manque. J'ai appelé sa femme. Elle va passer avec les négatifs et voir si elle peut reconnaître les personnes qui seront dessus. Mais…

\- Mais, quoi ?

\- Ben, je suis tout seul, là. Et j'aurai bien besoin d'aide. On ne pourrait pas appeler Beckett et Esposito. Ils connaissent l'affaire.

\- Ils ont été mis à pieds pour trois semaines.

\- Et pour la démission de Beckett ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore reçu de demande officielle, donc je suppose qu'elle sera là à l'issue de sa suspension.

\- Je fais comment alors ?

\- Demandez à Castle. Je n'ai personne d'autre sous la main

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Allez le voir.

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds au poste. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était seul : sa mère et sa fille étaient parties en Europe. Elles l'avaient appelé. Il n'avait pas répondu. Il avait supprimé le dossier du meurtre de sa mère de son ordinateur.

Depuis, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle.

Il passait ses journées en peignoir. C'est à peine s'il se douchait. Il ne se rasait plus. Il passait son temps entre sa chambre et son bureau. Il avait coupé le téléphone : le fixe et le portable. Il n'allumait plus la télévision. Il mangeait à peine. Il était l'ombre de lui-même.

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle restait chez elle. Elle n'avait revu personne. Elle n'avait parlé à personne. Elle avait coupé le téléphone : le fixe et le portable.

Elle passait ses journées en jogging. C'est à peine si elle se douchait. Elle passait son temps entre son canapé et sa chambre. Elle mangeait à peine. Elle était l'ombre d'elle-même.

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était chez lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger et elle avait failli mourir. Il n'avait vu personne. Il n'avait parlé à personne. Il avait coupé le téléphone : le fixe et le portable.

Il était habillé dans la même tenue que le jour de sa suspension. Il ne s'était pas douché depuis. Il restait sur son canapé, entouré de cadavres de bouteilles. Il était l'ombre de lui-même.

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne les avait pas revus. Elle était passée la voir chez elle, mais elle ne lui avait pas ouvert la porte. Elle l'avait appelé, mais elle n'avait pas répondu.

Elle était passée le voir chez lui, mais il ne lui avait pas ouvert la porte. Elle l'avait appelé, mais il n'avait pas répondu.

Elle était allée le voir chez lui, mais le portier l'avait stoppé : il avait pour consignes de ne laisser passer personne. Elle l'avait appelé, mais il n'avait pas répondu.

* * *

Ryan se gara devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de l'écrivain.

\- Lieutenant Ryan de la police de New York, je souhaiterai voir monsieur Castle.

\- Je suis désolé, inspecteur, mais monsieur Castle ne veut voir personne.

\- Ecoutez. Je dois impérativement le rencontrer. Il y a peut-être des personnes en danger, et j'ai besoin de son aide.

\- …

\- Vous avez un passe ?

\- Heu… Oui. Mais…

\- Donnez-le-moi, ou je défonce la porte !

\- Tenez.

Il prit l'ascenseur et monta à l'étage de Castle.

\- Castle ! C'est Ryan ! Ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là

\- Fous-moi la paix ! Je ne travaille plus avec vous.

\- Ouvre cette porte !

\- …

Il prit le passe et déverrouilla la porte.

\- Entrez donc, inspecteur ! Faîtes comme chez vous ! Tu as menacé le portier ?

\- Castle ! On a besoin de ton aide.

\- Oh ! La grande Kate Beckett ne peut pas s'en sortir sans moi ?

\- Elle ne sait pas que je suis là. On ne la plus vu depuis une semaine !

\- Comment ça ? Elle a disparu ? C'est le sniper ? demanda-t-il, s'inquiétant soudain pour elle.

\- Non, rien de tout ça. Avec Esposito, elle est allée pour l'arrêter, mais ça a mal tourné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Elle n'a pas voulu prendre de renfort. Ils sont donc partis seuls. J'ai essayé de t'appeler car je ne le sentais pas ce coup. Comme tu n'as pas répondu, j'en ai parlé à Gates. On est arrivé juste à temps. Beckett était suspendu au toit de l'hôtel et Espo était assommé dans la chambre d'hôtel du gars. On les a ramenés au commissariat et Gates les a suspendus.

\- Suspendu ? Beckett n'a pas dû apprécier !

\- Pour sûr ! Elle a dit qu'elle démissionnait.

\- Elle a démissionné ?

\- Enfin, elle en a parlé. Mais Gates n'a pas encore reçu sa demande officielle.

\- Je me disais aussi… Et pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Tu n'as qu'à aller chez elle ?

\- Elle est suspendue. Elle ne peut donc pas venir au 12th.

\- Et je fais quoi moi là-dedans ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour savoir qui le sniper recherche. Tu auras peut-être une idée ?

\- Ecoute. J'ai dit à Beckett que je partais. Alors je ne crois pas …

\- C'est peut-être elle la cible !

\- Entendu. Laisse-moi me changer.

* * *

Une semaine.

Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Castle : « _Tous les gens associés à cette affaires sont morts, absolument tous : votre mère, ses collègues, l'inspecteur Raglan, Mc Callister, le capitaine Montgomery. Il ne reste que vous »._

Oui, il ne restait qu'elle. Et son père. La seule personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Après la mort de sa femme, il avait sombré dans l'alcool. Pendant des années, elle l'avait aidé à s'en sortir, et il avait remonté la pente. Il ne lui restait plus que lui. Et on le lui avait pris.

Deux jours après son altercation avec le sniper, une patrouille s'était présentée chez elle pour lui annoncer que son père s'était fait agresser chez lui.

Quand elle était arrivée à son appartement, celui-ci avait été dévasté. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le brancard sur lequel un sac en plastique noir reposait. Elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair, et découvrit le visage de son père complètement tuméfié. Elle l'embrassa et referma la glissière. D'un signe de tête, elle fit comprendre au médecin légiste qu'il pouvait y aller. Elle se dirigea vers le petit bureau de son père, prit un dossier et sortit.

Elle se rendit au commissariat dont dépendait le quartier de son père, répondit aux questions. D'après eux, son père avait été victime d'un rôdeur ou d'un cambrioleur qu'il aurait surpris. Elle comprit que l'enquête serait vite classée sans suite. Puis elle se rendit à la morgue, donna le dossier, qu'elle avait récupéré, au médecin légiste et rentra chez elle. Le dossier contenait tous les détails pour l'enterrement de Jim Beckett.

* * *

Ryan se gara devant l'immeuble de Beckett. Castle et lui sortirent du véhicule. Ils allaient entrer dans le bâtiment quand une limousine noire se gara en double file devant leur voiture. Le chauffeur sortit. Ryan allait l'interpeler quand il le vit sortir son portable

\- Mademoiselle Beckett ?... Je suis devant votre immeuble… Je vous attends !

Il se plaça à côté de son véhicule et attendit. Les deux hommes le regardaient.

Beckett apparut cinq minutes plus tard. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe noire s'arrêtant juste au-dessus des genoux, un chemisier blanc et d'un veston noir. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un petit chignon, avec quelques mèches qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper.

\- Beckett !

\- Ryan.

\- On pourrait te parler ?

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai… Un rendez-vous.

\- Et on peut savoir avec qui ? demanda Castle

\- Je vous croyais parti Castle. Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez dit ? Alors cela ne vous concerne pas.

\- Beckett, je dois te parler de ton affaire, ajouta Ryan

\- J'ai été suspendue, Ryan.

Elle se dirigea vers le chauffeur.

Celui-ci lui ouvrit la portière arrière, et elle s'engouffra dans la limousine. L'homme contourna le véhicule, prit place et démarra. Les deux hommes regardèrent Beckett s'éloigner.

Ils décidèrent de retourner au 12th.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat, Gates accueillit Castle en le remerciant de venir aider Ryan. Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire mais dit qu'il ferait de son mieux. L'inspecteur le briefa sur ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Ils étaient en train d'étudier les documents trouvés dans la chambre de Maddox, quand ils virent Lanie arriver. Elle se dirigea vers le Bureau de Gates, frappa et entra. Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard et entra dans la salle de repos pour boire un café.

Devant sa mine désespérée, les deux hommes la rejoignirent.

\- Un problème Lanie ? demanda Ryan

\- Non. Mais je me serai bien passée de cette journée !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'étais avec Kate.

\- Beckett ? Mais quand ? On l'a vu tout à l'heure et elle partait en limousine pour un rendez-vous.

\- C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

\- Ben, oui. Et elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes !

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- C'était avec son père qu'elle avait « rendez-vous » !

\- Eh, bien, peut-être que lui, il va réussir à lui faire entendre raison ! se risqua Castle

\- J'en doute… J'ai accompagné Kate à l'enterrement de son père.

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- C'est arrivé, il y a cinq jours. Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Elle m'a appelé pour que je vienne la soutenir aujourd'hui.

\- Comment elle va ? demanda Castle

\- D'après toi ? Elle a perdu sa mère. Elle a perdu son père. Et là, je crois que c'est elle qui s'est perdue.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Ryan

\- Tu te rappelles, il y a quatre ans comment elle était. Aujourd'hui, même cette Kate Beckett n'existe plus. Quand je l'ai vu arriver, j'ai eu froid dans le dos… Bon, je rentre chez moi. Il faut que je me vide la tête.

\- Où se trouve Beckett ? demanda Castle

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était au cimetière. Mais elle ne veut voir personne ! Pas même moi !

* * *

Elle les regardait terminer leur travail. Ils recouvraient le cercueil de son père avec la terre qu'ils avaient retiré quelques heures auparavant. Ils s'apprêtaient à déposer les bouquets de fleurs quand elle leur fit comprendre qu'elle s'en occuperait. Ils partirent non sans lui avoir expliqué qu'ils repasseraient déposer la pierre tombale qu'elle avait commandée dès que la terre se serait tassée. Elle prit les bouquets un par un, et les déposa sur la terre. Elle en profita pour en déposer un sur la tombe de sa mère. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Ils devaient être heureux maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Car bien que son père ait surmonté son chagrin, elle lui manquait toujours.

Elle était là depuis des heures, fixant les deux tombes. Pas une larme n'avait coulé. Elle n'en n'avait plus. Elle était appuyé le dos contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches de son veston.

Elle ne l'entendit pas approcher. Elle ne le vit pas déposer un bouquet sur la tombe de sa mère et sur celle de son père. Elle ne le vit pas quand il resta sans rien dire à côté d'elle. Elle fixait les tombes, mais ne les voyait pas.

Puis lentement, elle se décolla de l'arbre, s'approcha de la tombe de sa mère, caressa son nom sur la pierre tombale et lui murmura « Prends soin de lui ». Puis elle se releva et prit la direction de la sortie du cimetière.

\- Kate ?

\- …

\- Beckett, attendez, dit-il en lui attrapant le bras

\- Quoi, encore, Castle ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Pour votre père.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre que je sache, répondit-elle, reprenant sa marche, après avoir dégagé son bras.

\- On pourrait en parler.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire.

\- J'aurai pu vous aider.

\- Ah, oui ! Comme pour l'affaire de ma mère. Merci bien. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et surtout pas de la vôtre.

\- Kate, je vous en prie, écoutez–moi

\- Castle, oubliez-moi ! Trouvez-vous une autre muse ! Mais laissez-moi ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Il resta figé sur le trottoir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Elle reprit son chemin et rentra chez elle.

* * *

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Ryan et Castle découvrirent qui était l'homme que Maddox recherchait. Un certain monsieur Smith. Mais quand ils se rendirent à son adresse, il était passé avant eux et Smith était mort. En faisant des recherches dans ses dossiers, ils étaient remontés jusqu'à un immeuble où Smith avait un coffre dans lequel des dossiers étaient cachés. Ils étaient arrivés juste avant que Maddox ne parvienne à l'ouvrir. Le sniper avait été arrêté. Entre ses aveux et les dossiers, ils étaient remontés jusqu'à un sénateur.

L'affaire Johanna Beckett était enfin close.

* * *

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il avait été mis à pieds. Il avait réussi à reprendre pieds. Il avait accepté l'aide de Lanie. Il avait appris pour l'affaire de la mère de Beckett. Il avait appris pour son père. Il allait reprendre le lendemain.

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'elle avait été mise à pieds. C'était la première fois dans toute sa carrière.

Elle n'était pas au courant pour l'affaire de sa mère. Ils étaient venus la voir pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais elle n'était pas là ce jour-là. Ils l'avaient appelé, mais ses téléphones étaient toujours coupés.

Elle devait reprendre le lendemain.

* * *

Les trois semaines étaient passées. Gates attendait le retour de ses deux lieutenants.

Ryan et Castle étaient arrivés vers 7H pour leur souhaiter un bon retour.

Comme avant Castle avait déposé un café sur le bureau de Beckett.

Vers 8H, Lanie arriva. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de repos et s'installa pour boire un café. Elle attendit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Esposito sortit de l'ascenseur. Il salua ses amis puis entra dans le bureau de Gates. Il en ressortit peu de temps après avec sa plaque et son arme.

A 9H, le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. Une jeune femme, tout de cuir vêtue, les cheveux longs retombant sur ses épaules, apparut. Sans un mot à personne, elle entra dans le bureau de Gates. Elle ouvrit son blouson, fouilla dans une poche intérieure, en sortit une enveloppe et la tendit à sa supérieure. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le bureau du chef.

Gates décacheta l'enveloppe, sortit la lettre. Après l'avoir lu, elle regarda Beckett. Les deux femmes se fixaient sans dire un mot. Puis Gates fit le tour de son bureau, s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit la main. Beckett l'imita.

Puis Beckett sortit du bureau.

Elle s'approcha des gars, leur sourit.

\- Merci, merci pour tout.

\- Beckett… Commença Ryan

\- Embrasse ta femme pour moi et soyez heureux. Espo, occupe-toi de Lanie, elle va en avoir besoin.

Après leur avoir serré la main, elle se retourna, passa devant Castle sans un regard, et entra dans la salle de repos. Elle prépara deux cafés, un pour Lanie et un pour elle. Elle se plaça devant son amie et essuya ses larmes qui commençaient à s'échapper.

\- Ne pleure pas, Lanie, ça va aller

\- Pourquoi, Kate ? L'enquête de ta mère est classée.

\- Je ne peux plus continuer. Je crois que la mort de mon père…

\- Et Castle ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour lui. Il a une famille.

\- Je te reverrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas Lanie. Mais je repasserai. Après tout, mes parents sont ici.

\- Je pourrais t'appeler ?

\- Je n'ai plus de téléphone.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Loin. Très loin de tout ça !

Elle se leva, serra son amie dans ses bras. Elle sortit de la salle de repos et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle vérifia les tiroirs, supprima quelques fichiers sur son ordinateur. Elle allait se retourner quand elle vit le café de Castle. Elle prit le gobelet, l'observa un moment et le jeta dans la corbeille à papiers.

Puis elle prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle y entra sans un regard pour ce qui l'entourait.

Lanie sortit à son tour de la salle de repos et se planta devant la fenêtre. Les gars la rejoignirent. Ils virent Beckett traverser la route et rejoindre sa moto. Elle se retourna face au bâtiment et apercevant Lanie lui fit un petit signe de la main. Lanie lui répondit.

Beckett enfourcha son engin, mit le contact. Elle prit son casque et le plaça sur sa tête. Et sans un regard, elle prit la route.

La dernière vision qu'eurent Lanie, Ryan, Esposito et Castle du lieutenant Kate Beckett fut le dos d'une jeune femme, tout de cuir vêtue, sur une moto, cheveux au vent


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors, oui, il y a une suite**

 **A l'époque, quand je l'avais posté sur un autre site, on m'en avait demandé une. Alors, je suis partie sur une idée que j'avais eu en visionnant la saison 4, et surtout, en voyant Gates prendre le poste de Montgomery, alors qu'elle venait des services internes**

 **Voilà ce que ça a donné**

 **Mais, je vous avertis, cette fic n'est pas très longue**

* * *

9 janvier, 4H du matin, Central Park

Le docteur Parish descend de sa « morgue mobile » comme l'appelle Castle. Elle se dirige lentement vers les cordons de sécurité que les officiers de patrouille ont tendus. Malgré l'heure matinale, des badauds sont déjà là. C'est étrange comme la mort peut attirer les curieux.

Arrivée devant le ruban, un officier le soulève pour qu'elle passe.

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- Bonjour. Vous avez appelé les inspecteurs de garde ?

\- Oui. C'est l'équipe du lieutenant… l'équipe des lieutenants Ryan et Esposito qui arrive

Malgré son départ, c'était toujours l'équipe de Beckett. Et à chaque fois qu'elle entendait son nom, Lanie avait le cœur qui se serrait. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie. Elles savaient tout l'une de l'autre. Mais elle était partie.

* * *

Cinq ans.

Cela faisait cinq longues années qu'elle l'avait vu prendre la route sur sa moto pour une destination inconnue. Elles s'étaient fait un petit signe de la main.

Elle n'était jamais revenue. Elle n'avait jamais appelé. Mais elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle le ferait. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue. Etait-elle encore en vie ? Etait-elle mariée ? Etait-elle tout simplement heureuse ?

Elle avait tellement souffert. Toutes les personnes, qu'elle avait aimé ou auxquelles elle tenait, étaient mortes : sa mère, son ami Royce, son capitaine, son père…

Après la mort de sa mère, elle s'était construit un mur autour du cœur pour ne plus souffrir, pour que plus rien ne l'atteigne. Puis Castle était arrivé. Il avait chamboulé son travail et sa vie. Il avait réussi, là où tout le monde avait échoué. Une à une, il avait retiré les briques de ce mur. Elle, qui montrait un visage dur, s'habillait comme un garçon, avait changé à son contact. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, elle avait changé ses tenues, les traits de son visage étaient détendus et surtout elle souriait, elle riait, quand il était là.

Mais la mort de son père l'avait complètement anéantie. Elle aurait préférée être morte. Et le mur s'était reconstruit. Il lui avait fallu quatre ans pour retirer les briques une à une. En une journée, il avait été reconstruit, fortifié, blindé. La carapace autour de son cœur était tellement épaisse, qu'elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme le jour de l'enterrement de son père. Elle n'avait plus vu personne. Elle n'avait plus parlé à personne. Elle s'était complètement renfermée. Si elle ne s'attachait à personne, elle ne souffrirait plus. Voilà pourquoi elle avait tout quitté.

* * *

Les gars ne s'étaient pas vraiment remis de son départ.

Quand elle était revenue au commissariat après sa suspension, ils étaient contents.

Après trois semaines d'absence, l'équipe allait se reformer. Elle leur avait manqué. C'était leur boss, mais surtout, c'était leur amie, leur sœur. Mais après être sortie du bureau du capitaine, elle leur avait simplement dit au revoir. Pas un sourire, pas une larme. Simplement « merci, pour tout ». Et elle était partie.

C'était Gates qui leur avait annoncé sa démission. Ils s'étaient révoltés en lui disant qu'elle devait la refuser. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la jeune femme de partir. C'était son droit, c'était son choix.

Quelques jours plus tard, Gates les avait convoqué pour savoir lequel des deux souhaitait prendre la place de Beckett et qui ils aimeraient avoir comme équipier. Ils lui avaient répondu qu'il était hors de question que Beckett soit remplacée. Que si elle faisait ça, elle devrait remplacer toute l'équipe. Elle avait accepté, mais à la condition qu'ils gardent le même taux de réussite. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas été déçue.

Et puis, au fil des jours, au fil des mois, au bout d'un an, ils avaient compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Mais, malgré tout, le bureau de Beckett n'avait jamais été occupé. Il était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé en partant.

* * *

Mais pour lui, Richard Castle, son départ avait entraîné sa chute.

Les six premiers mois avaient été une véritable descente aux enfers. Au début, il passait tous les jours à son appartement, tambourinant à sa porte, la suppliant de lui ouvrir. Combien de fois les patrouilles avaient-elles appelé Ryan ou Esposito pour qu'ils viennent le chercher ?

Puis, il y avait eu l'alcool, les troubles à l'ordre public… Sa mère et sa fille ne savaient plus quoi faire. Elles avaient résisté, longtemps. Puis Alexis ne rentrait plus de l'université. Ensuite, sa mère avait déménagé. Il s'était retrouvé seul.

Ensuite, sa maison d'édition lui avait annoncé une dénonciation de contrat. Ils attendaient le cinquième volume des aventures de Nikki Heat, mais il n'écrivait plus. Il ne pouvait plus. Comment aurait-il pu ? Sa muse, son inspiration, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout était partie. Il n'avait pas pu la retenir.

Au bout de ces six mois, il était réapparu au 12th.

Mais quand il avait vu le bureau de Beckett, il avait fondu en larmes. Gates l'avait alors fait venir dans son bureau et lui avait dit que s'il voulait revenir, elle acceptait. Mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Elle lui laisserait tout le temps nécessaire. Il avait accepté.

Et depuis ce jour, il venait aider Ryan et Esposito.

Mais le Castle du temps de Beckett n'existait plus. Il avait disparu. Plus de blagues, plus de sourire, plus de sortie au Old Haunt…

Comme les gars, il avait espéré qu'elle reviendrait un jour. Parfois quand ils étaient bloqué, il disait « Beckett aurait fait ci », « Beckett aurait fait ou dit ça ». Et puis l'espoir était parti lui aussi. Oh, il ne l'avait pas oublié, car quand il lui arrivait de poser ses yeux sur son bureau, son regard se remplissait de larmes.

* * *

Lanie était en train d'examiner le corps quand Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent.

\- Salut, Lanie, firent-ils en cœur

\- Salut, les gars. Et Castle ?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu sais qui a découvert le corps ?

\- Oui, le gars là-bas.

\- Ok. On y va et après on te retrouve.

\- Ça me va

Ils se dirigèrent vers le témoin et lui posèrent quelques questions. Il leur expliqua que, comme tous les matins, il était venu faire un jogging. Il aimait venir tôt car ainsi il était tranquille vu que le parc était désert. Et il avait découvert le corps. Il précisa qu'il lui avait pris le pouls, au cas où. Il n'avait vu personne : ni avant, ni après sa trouvaille. Les gars le remercièrent et retournèrent voir Lanie.

\- Hey ! Salut Castle

\- Salut, les gars.

\- Alors Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire ? demanda Ryan

\- Il a reçu une balle en plein cœur. C'est du travail bien propre.

\- Tu as une heure à nous donner ?

\- Pour le moment, je dirai entre 23H et 2H ce matin. J'en saurai plus après l'autopsie

\- On sait qui c'est ? demanda Castle

\- D'après ses papiers, il s'appelle James Callahan. Et vu son contenu, ce n'est pas un vol.

\- Ni vu sa montre, ajouta Castle. Elle vaut une fortune.

\- Bon, Lanie, tu nous appelle quand tu as du nouveau ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

Ils quittèrent la scène de crime.

* * *

Avant d'aller au commissariat, ils s'arrêtèrent chez Rémy's. Depuis que Castle était revenu, ils avaient pris l'habitude de venir prendre leur petit déjeuner là quand ils devaient commencer une enquête très tôt. Sinon, ils prenaient leurs cafés dans leur salle de repos.

Là, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais jamais de l'affaire en cours. Ils prenaient des nouvelles de chacun et surtout du petit Rick junior.

En effet, depuis trois mois, Alexis était devenue maman. Quand Castle avait appris la nouvelle, il était devenu comme fou. Et depuis, à chaque fois qu'on évoquait son petit-fils, une étincelle éclairait ses yeux éteints. Mais, ça ne durait qu'un temps. L'étincelle disparaissait et son visage se refermait.

* * *

Arrivé au 12th, ils commencèrent à remplir le tableau blanc : la photo de la victime, son nom, la ligne du temps. Puis ils firent différentes recherches pour savoir qui il était. Ils découvrirent qu'il était le vice-président d'une société d'informatique et qu'il se trouvait à New York pour une éventuelle fusion avec une autre société.

Ils appelèrent son entreprise pour savoir où il était censé résider pendant son séjour.

\- J'ai l'info, dit Ryan. Il séjourne à l'hôtel, le New York Palace !

\- Je n'appelle pas ça un hôtel, mais un château ! dit Castle. Quand je vous disais qu'il avait les moyens

\- Je ne suis jamais allé dans un hôtel comme ça ! dit Esposito. On y va ?

* * *

Le New York palace était un hôtel de luxe de New York situé sur Madison Avenue, seulement à quelques rues de Central Park.

Arrivés sur place, ils se rendirent directement à la réception.

\- Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Ryan, voici le lieutenant Esposito et monsieur Castle. Nous sommes de la police de New York et nous souhaiterions voir la chambre de monsieur Callahan.

\- Un instant, je vous prie, messieurs. J'appelle le chef de la sécurité.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle ou son adjoint qui a le passe des chambres !

Il prit le téléphone et appuya sur une touche code

\- Bonjour, madame. C'est Tom, de la réception. J'ai ici 3 personnes de la police de New York

\- …

\- Bien, madame

Il revint vers eux

\- Elle sera là d'ici 5 à 10 minutes.

\- Votre chef de la sécurité est une femme ? demanda Esposito

\- Oui. Cela vous pose problème ?

\- Non. Vous permettez que l'on regarde un peu ?

\- Faîtes !

* * *

Ils visitaient les lieux quand Castle entendit un bruit caractéristique, un bruit de pas qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où, et ce malgré les années. Il se retourna et elle était là.

Elle arrivait calmement vers la réception, accompagnée par un superbe berger allemand. Elle s'approcha du réceptionniste qui, d'un signe de tête, lui indiqua où se trouvait les hommes. Elle se retourna et se figea.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes yeux verts émeraude, les mêmes cheveux longs retombant sur ses épaules, la même silhouette…

Elle souffla un bon coup, et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bonjour, messieurs, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !

Au son de sa voix, Ryan et Esposito se figèrent dans un premier temps, puis se retournèrent

\- Beckett ?

\- Ryan, Esposito, Castle

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je suis le chef de la sécurité.

\- Depuis… commençait Ryan en avançant vers elle, quand le chien se dressa en grognant

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas trop s'approcher, il n'aime pas ça ! Vous voulez voir une chambre parait-il ?

\- Heu… Oui. Monsieur Callahan

\- Suivez-moi !

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à un ascenseur extérieur, se tenant à bonne distance du chien. Elle appuya sur le bouton et croisa ses bras en attendant.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle leur fit signe d'entrer, puis entra à son tour, le chien à ses côtés. Quand les portes se fermèrent, elle appuya sur le bouton 45.

\- Assis ! dit-elle d'une voix douce

\- Beckett ? demanda Ryan

\- Oui

\- Depuis combien de temps…

\- Un peu plus de deux ans

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas contactés ? demanda Esposito

\- Pour quoi faire ? Vous avez votre vie, j'ai la mienne.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle sortit et longea le couloir. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre demandée, elle glissa son passe dans la serrure électronique, puis elle ouvrit la porte. Elle s'écarta, leur cédant le passage.

\- Merci, on fermera en partant, dit Esposito

\- Désolée, mais je reste ! En tant que responsable, je dois m'assurer que tout se passe bien. Et je souhaite avoir une copie de la liste de tout ce que vous emporterez.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret dos au bar. Le chien assit à côté d'elle. Elle les regarda faire leur perquisition.

Mais elle ne les voyait pas vraiment. Son regard suivait Castle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé en cinq ans… Il avait vieilli, ou plutôt il était triste. Il avait toujours ses beaux yeux bleus mais ils étaient éteints. Même sa tenue paraissait négligée. Il avait ses épaules affaissées. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il n'était plus le Castle qu'elle avait connu. Elle le vit sortir de la chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, les gars avaient fini. Elle les raccompagna. N'ayant rien trouvé, il n'avait rien pris.

\- Bien, on va te laisser, dit Ryan. Si on a besoin de te contacter…

\- Voici ma carte professionnelle. Inutile de chercher à me joindre après les heures de travail, je n'emporte jamais le téléphone.

\- Et s'ils ont besoin de te contacter ?

\- Ils ont un autre moyen, mais jusqu'à présent ils n'en n'ont pas eu besoin ! dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Tom ? Je vais m'absenter deux heures. Lynn est au courant, ajouta-elle en s'adressant au réceptionniste et en lui donnant le téléphone.

\- Même pour deux heures, tu laisses ton portable ! Tu es joignable jusqu'à quelle heure ?

\- J'arrive vers 9h le matin, et je repars vers 17H

\- La belle vie, hein ? Ça change de tes anciens horaires ? dit Esposito

\- Tu as raison pour les horaires, mais pour la belle vie… Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir !

\- On a un rendez-vous, Beckett ? demanda Castle qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, Castle, à moins que ça ait un rapport avec votre enquête ?

\- Laisse tomber, mon pote, dit Esposito. Ryan, on retourne au 12th.

\- Beckett, juste au cas où, on pourrait avoir une copie des vidéos entre 22H et 4H du matin ? demanda Ryan

\- Pas de soucis. Je te les déposerai ce soir ou demain matin. Ça ira ?

\- Merci.

Les trois hommes sortirent. Au moment de monter dans leur véhicule, Castle leur dit qu'il rentrait chez lui. Ils comprirent et retournèrent seuls au commissariat. Castle prit un taxi.

* * *

Peu de temps après leur départ, Beckett quittait l'hôtel. Elle monta dans sa voiture et se rendit à son rendez-vous.

En cours de route, elle s'arrêta chez un fleuriste et acheta deux bouquets de lys blancs.

Arrivée à destination, elle soupira. Elle poussa la grille, et suivit l'allée. Puis elle s'arrêta, s'agenouilla, et déposa un bouquet sur la tombe de sa mère, et un bouquet sur celle de son père. Puis, elle déposa un baiser sur ses doigts et les passa sur le nom de sa mère, et fit de même sur celui de son père. Puis, elle s'assit, le dos contre un arbre. Elle fixait les deux tombes, comme cinq ans auparavant, comme quatre ans auparavant, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce jour. Chaque année, deux fois, elle était revenue. C'était les deux seules personnes qu'elle était venue revoir. Les deux seules qu'elles ne pourraient plus jamais voir. Elle ne pleurait pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Elle regardait les tombes, mais ne les voyait pas, comme elle ne vit pas la personne qui déposait un bouquet sur chaque tombe et qui restait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Quand elle sortit de ses pensées et se releva, il avança vers elle, mais stoppa aussitôt. Deux bergers allemands s'étaient placés devant elle.

\- Toujours peur des chiens, Castle ?

\- Heu, non !... Je savais que tu serais là ! Je sais que tu es passée chaque année !

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on se tutoyait ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie du cimetière

\- Tu ne me demandes pas comment je sais que tu es passée chaque année ?

\- J'imagine que tu t'es encore immiscé dans ma vie privée ! Mais c'est dans tes habitudes de te mêler de mes affaires

\- Je suis venu chaque année leur déposer un bouquet, car je voulais au moins faire ça pendant ton absence, leur montrer qu'au moins une personne pensait à eux. Et à chaque fois, tu étais passée avant moi.

Elle se figea en entendant ça.

Elle fouilla dans ses poches, sortit un téléphone et composa un numéro

\- Lynn ? C'est Kate. Tu peux me remplacer ?

\- …

\- Tu as tout compris. Merci. A demain

Et elle raccrocha

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas joignable ?

\- Avec celui du bureau… Pour mes parents, je te remercie, mais je ne t'avais rien demandé ! D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! Ah, si, une seule chose : ne pas toucher au dossier de ma mère. Mais le grand Richard Castle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Alors on a repris le dossier, on a enquêté ensemble, je t'ai révélé des choses sur moi que je n'avais dites à personne, et tout ça pour me dire qu'il fallait arrêter, que depuis un an tu faisais tout pour que je ne continue pas…

Quand je pense que j'étais prête à t'avouer mes sentiments pour toi ! Combien de temps tu m'aurais encore menti ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pour me mettre dans ton lit ? Et après ?

Je sais que je t'ai menti en te disant que j'avais oublié ce qui c'était passé quand le sniper m'a tiré dessus, mais je t'ai expliqué pourquoi. Mais jamais, non jamais, je ne t'ai trahi. Et surtout, ne me dis plus que c'était pour me protéger. Car vois-tu, si tu ne m'avais rien caché, peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que mon père ne serait pas allongé là.

\- Je suis désolé, Kate.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Castle. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas revu tes amis depuis que tu es revenue ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? J'ai quitté New York pendant plus de deux ans. Quand je suis revenue, chacun de nous avait suivi sa route. Maintenant, ça fait cinq ans, cinq longues années. J'ai dû faire des choix et je les assume. Mais ces choix, je les ai fait moi-même, personne n'a décidé pour moi. Et comme tu peux le voir, je m'en sors.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire être heureuse de nos jours ? J'ai cru un jour que j'avais enfin droit au bonheur. J'étais prête à me jeter à l'eau. Mais aujourd'hui, j'apprécie une journée après l'autre.

Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller.

Elle quitta le cimetière sans se retourner.

\- Rook, Nikki, on y va !


	3. Chapter 3

Castle l'avait regardé s'éloigner. Elle ne lui avait pas jeté un regard. Elle avait fait monter les chiens dans sa voiture, puis elle avait démarré et disparu.

Il avait suivi la voiture du regard, puis il avait pris le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures qu'il était rentré, des heures qu'il était assis dans ce fauteuil. Cela faisait des heures qu'il faisait nuit. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était dans le noir.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Cinq ans sans nouvelles. Cinq ans sans espoir de la revoir un jour.

Il aura suffi d'un cadavre.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Ces cinq années n'avaient pas eu prise sur elle. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique.

Il avait suffi d'un bruit de pas pour que son cœur s'affole, pour qu'il la reconnaisse. Il aurait été capable de reconnaître cette démarche au milieu de millier de femmes. Et il l'avait vu.

Quand elle s'était avancée vers eux, elle avait fait comme s'ils étaient de parfaits inconnus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais travaillé ensemble. Elle ne montrait rien. Elle s'était montrée professionnelle.

Et puis il l'avait revu au cimetière.

Depuis qu'elle était partie, il s'y rendait chaque année, à chaque date anniversaire. C'est comme ça qu'il avait su qu'elle aussi s'y rendait. Elle déposait chaque fois les mêmes bouquets. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait espéré la revoir. La revoir, pour la retenir, pour l'empêcher de repartir. Mais à chaque fois, il était arrivé trop tard. Elle était déjà passée, puis repartie.

Et dire que cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle était revenue. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu se rencontrer ? Bien sûr, New York était une grande ville, mais quand même. Le destin se jouait vraiment d'eux !

* * *

Elle s'éloignait sans se retourner. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se retourne. Elle fit monter les chiens dans la voiture, s'installa au volant et partit.

Elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle s'était changée. Et puis, elle s'était affalée sur son canapé.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle se retenait. Elle n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis cinq ans. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence. Pas maintenant.

Pourquoi ce client s'était-il fait assassiné ? Pourquoi était-il descendu dans son hôtel ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit son ancienne équipe qui soit de permanence ?

Elle était tranquille depuis qu'elle était revenue à New York. Elle avait trouvé cet emploi. Il faut dire que lorsque le directeur avait fait le lien entre son nom et un certain lieutenant de police, il l'avait prise sans hésitation. Le salaire était plus que confortable et elle avait des horaires de travail régulier. Son adjointe s'appelait Lynn Bishop, ancienne officier de police comme elle. Elle s'entendait bien. Sous leurs ordres, elles avaient une vingtaines d'agents, que des hommes. Et ce n'était pas de trop, car il fallait assurer la sécurité des clients jours et nuits. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passait bien. Il y avait bien eu quelques petits larcins, ou quelques clients exigeants, mais rien de bien grave. Le cadre était agréable.

Puis, en fin de journée, elle retournait chez elle. Elle rejoignait son homme, l'amour de sa vie. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient revenus à New York. Ils avaient besoin d'une vie stable. Et tout se passait pour le mieux. Ils avaient pris leurs marques. Quand elle rentrait, elle se changeait, puis elle partait le retrouver à Central Park. Ils se promenaient, se racontaient leurs journées, riaient. Puis, soit ils allaient au restaurant, soit ils retournaient chez eux diner en tête à tête. Ensuite, ils passaient la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant d'aller se coucher.

Et il avait fallu que ça arrive. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez souffert ? Et pourquoi était-il toujours au 12th ?

Il avait dit qu'il partait. Même pour ça il lui avait menti.

Ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle l'avait chassé de sa vie. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y revienne. Elle avait trop souffert.

Une larme s'échappa. Elle l'essuya aussitôt.

Elle était partie loin, elle avait mis de la distance entre eux. Elle n'avait pas appelée, pas même sa meilleure amie, de peur qu'elle prononce son nom. Elle ne passait plus devant les librairies, de peur de voir sa photo.

Et là, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Quand elle était arrivée à la réception, elle avait prié pour que ce soit une autre équipe. Mais quand Tom lui avait montré les hommes, son regard s'était automatiquement porté sur lui. Comme s'ils étaient aimantés. Heureusement qu'elle était appuyée contre le comptoir, sinon ses jambes ne l'auraient pas soutenues. Alors, elle avait soufflé un bon coup, s'était approchée d'eux sans le regarder. Il ne fallait surtout pas plonger dans ses yeux bleus.

Puis pendant la perquisition, elle l'avait observé. Il avait changé. Il était triste.

Ensuite, il avait fallu qu'il soit au cimetière. Pourquoi se rappelait-il leurs dates anniversaires ? Pourquoi s'immisçait-il encore dans sa vie ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ? Et cette question ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la pose ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de savoir si elle est heureuse ou non ?

Comment pourrait-elle heureuse ?

Elle avait perdu toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait.

La seule qui lui restait, elle venait de lui cracher sa haine au visage, toute sa rage, tous ses reproches.

Oui, elle aurait pu être heureuse. Oui, elle le serait, s'il était à ses côtés. Mais on ne pouvait pas rattraper cinq années !

Toutes les larmes s'échappèrent.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin, 8H, au commissariat**

\- - Capitaine Gates… Entendu

Elle sortit de son bureau, se dirigea vers le tableau blanc et le retourna de manière à cacher les photos, puis retourna dans son bureau

Quand elle s'était annoncée à l'entrée et qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait y aller, tout le commissariat avait été averti.

Quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit, toutes les têtes se retournèrent.

Elle sortit de la cabine, comme elle le faisait cinq ans auparavant. Elle avait toujours la même allure. Elle arriva là où se trouvait son ancien bureau. Elle le regarda, l'air un peu nostalgique, puis tourna la tête vers le tableau blanc.

Les gars la dévisageaient, Castle aussi. Ils étaient surpris. Encore plus que la veille. Car cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un chien qui l'accompagnait, mais deux. Et un petit bonhomme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans.

\- - Bonjour, je viens voir le capitaine Gates

Ils ne dirent rien. Gates ouvrit sa porte

\- - Mademoiselle Beckett, si vous voulez bien !

\- - Merci

Elle entra dans le bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait Gates. Elle prit l'enfant sur ses genoux

\- - Je vous ai apporté les copies des vidéos de surveillance de l'hôtel que m'avait demandé le lieutenant Ryan

\- - Merci. Si tous les chefs de la sécurité étaient comme vous, on gagnerait du temps.

\- - Au sujet de la chambre, pourriez-vous me tenir au courant ? Pour que saches quand on pourra la libérer.

\- - Pas de problème. Je ne pense pas que ça va durer très longtemps. Un ou deux jours.

\- - Bien. Dans ce cas…

\- - Beckett ?

\- - Oui ?

\- - Comment allez-vous ?

\- - Bien.

\- - Et ce petit bonhomme ? C'est votre fils ?

\- - Oui, c'est mon fils.

\- - Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- - Rick

\- - Ricky, dit le petit. Hein, mam

\- - Oui, mon chéri, Ricky. Bon, je vais vous laisser, capitaine. Je dois aller travailler.

\- - Beckett ?

\- - Chef ?

\- - Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais votre place est toujours libre. Si vous le souhaitez…

\- - Merci, mais non. Vous savez pourquoi je suis partie. Je ne reviendrai pas.

Elle se leva et serra la main de son ancien chef, et sortit du bureau

\- - Au revoir, Beckett

\- - Au revoir, chef

\- - Ovoir, sef

\- - Au revoir, Ricky

Les gars restèrent bouches bée, et se retournèrent vers Castle. Il était pétrifié.

Beckett ne se retourna pas et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent,

\- - Kate ?

\- - Bonjour, Lanie

\- - Tu es revenue ?

\- - Je suis juste passée déposer quelque chose chez Gates

\- - Dis-moi que tu reviens chez nous ?

\- - Non, Lanie, j'ai trouvé un autre travail.

\- - Mais, tu as un enfant ? demanda-t-elle, venant de l'apercevoir

\- - Comme tu vois.

\- - On prend un café ?

\- - Je suis désolée Lanie. Mais je dois aller travailler et avant je dois déposer Ricky à la crèche. Mais si tu veux, tu peux nous rejoindre à Central Park. On y est tous les soirs. Vers 18H ?

\- - Sûre ?

\- - Oui, Lanie. Ça me fera plaisir et à Ricky aussi de connaître ma meilleure amie. N'est-ce pas Ricky ?

\- - Vi, mam

\- - Entendu. A ce soir, alors

Lanie sortit de l'ascenseur Beckett y entra et disparut

\- - Hé, les gars ? Kate est revenue.

\- - On sait, dit Ryan. Notre victime avait une chambre dans l'hôtel où elle travaille.

\- - Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez vu hier, et que vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- - On ne savait pas comment tu le prendrais, dit Esposito

\- - Ma meilleure amie est de retour en ville après cinq ans, et vous ne me le dites pas !?

\- - Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'elle est de retour en ville ! Et elle ne t'a pas contacté non plus !

\- - Je me fous de savoir depuis combien de temps elle est là je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Il va falloir, un jour, arrêter de prendre des décisions pour les autres !

\- Si je ne l'avais pas vu ce matin, vous ne m'en auriez pas parlé, je suppose. Je vous croyais mes amis !

\- - Mais on est tes amis, dit Ryan

\- - Ah, oui ? Tu me l'aurais dit quand ? Et toi, Espo ?

\- - Je ne sais pas, dit Esposito. Mais si tu vas la voir, prends une armure !

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Tu n'as pas remarqué les chiens ?

\- - Et alors ? Et toi, Castle ? Tu comptais…

\- - Je l'ai revu au cimetière, hier, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard des autres

\- - Et ? demanda Lanie

\- - Elle me déteste. Elle ne veut plus me voir.

\- - Ah, oui ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a appelé son fils Ricky. Pour t'oublier, dit Lanie

\- - C'est son mari qui doit être content ! dit Castle

\- - Attends, attends, dit Ryan. La chef l'a appelé mademoiselle Beckett. Mademoiselle, pas madame

\- - Tu crois que… demanda Castle

\- - On va chercher, dit Esposito. Après tout, on est flic. Au travail

\- - Moi je m'en vais, fit Lanie. Je préfère découvrir ce qu'elle a fait ou ce qu'elle est devenue quand elle me le racontera.

Lanie repartit pour la morgue

* * *

Les gars passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à chercher des informations sur Beckett. Jusqu'à son retour à New York, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Elle n'était dans aucun des fichiers. Elle avait complètement disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Puis elle réapparaissait quand elle était revenue.

Ils trouvèrent tous les renseignements qu'ils voulaient. Comme ils le faisaient pour un suspect. Sauf que là, ils enquêtaient sur elle. Elle avait été leur amie, et ils la traquaient comme une criminelle. Ils passèrent ses deux années aux cribles.

Tellement plongés dans leurs recherches, ils n'entendirent pas la sonnerie annonçant l'ascenseur. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus la jeune femme arriver. Le seul qui la vit arriver fut Castle car il était allé leur chercher des cafés. D'ailleurs quand il revint, il se stoppa. Le chien était à côté d'elle. Elle fit un signe et le berger allemand s'écarta, laissant le passage. Castle se rendit près des gars.

\- - Vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ou il vous manque encore quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle

Le ton employé était tellement fort que tout le monde souleva la tête, et Gates sortit de son bureau

\- - Vous tracez tous les nouveaux arrivants ou j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ?

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Gates

\- - …

\- - Ils ont juste passé ma vie au crible. Est-ce que je suis suspecte dans votre affaire ? Car si ma mémoire est bonne, on ne fouillait que dans la vie des suspects. Et encore, on ne remontait pas si loin. Et mon fils est suspect lui aussi ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est un peu jeune ?

\- - Beckett, calmez-vous, fit Gates en s'approchant mais s'arrêtant quand le chien se dressa

\- - Rook, assis ! Que je me calme ! Ils ont passé la journée à passer ma vie privée au microscope.

\- - Comment… Comment l'avez-vous su ? demanda Gates

\- - Il se trouve que j'ai des amis. Et qu'ils m'ont averti.

\- - Je vous promets que je vais régler ça, que ça ne sortira pas d'ici.

\- - C'est trop tard. Le mal est fait de toute manière. Je ne pensais pas que des amis, ou seulement d'anciens collègues pourraient me faire ça. Vous auriez pu venir me voir. On aurait discuté.

\- Je vous avertis amicalement. Si j'apprends que vous persévérez dans vos investigations sur moi, ou mon fils, je vous attaque vous trois personnellement. Et croyez-moi, vous le regretterez amèrement.

Elle se retourna

\- - Je suis désolée, chef, pour tout ça. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

\- - Je comprends, Beckett

\- - Au revoir. Rook, on y va !

Elle quitta le poste

\- - Ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ? demanda Gates

\- - …

\- - Répondez, dit-elle en haussant le ton. Avez-vous fouillé dans sa vie privée ?

\- - Heu, oui… On voulait juste savoir…

\- - Savoir quoi ? Vous utilisez toujours les services où vous avez accès à des fins personnels ?

\- - Heu, non

\- - Alors pourquoi enquêtez-vous sur elle ?

\- - On voulait juste en savoir un peu plus

\- - Et vous ne pouviez pas simplement lui demander ? Si elle fait ce qu'elle a dit, qu'elle vous attaque personnellement…

\- - Elle peut vraiment le faire ?

\- Evidemment qu'elle peut le faire

\- - Et qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

\- - Vous savez faire autre chose que flic ? Car c'est votre carrière que vous allez perdre, sans parler du reste !

\- - Chef !

\- - Oh, non, messieurs. Et comme tout le monde a entendu ce qui s'est passé, elle a même des témoins de la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir.

Vous ne pouviez pas la laisser tranquille ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a assez de gens qui ont fouillé dans sa vie ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a assez souffert ?

\- - Désolé, chef, on ne pensait pas…

\- - Vous feriez mieux d'y penser la prochaine fois ! Et ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire que vous êtes désolé. C'est à Beckett… Maintenant rentrez chez vous, je ne veux plus vous voir. Je vous dirais demain ce que j'aurai décidé.

\- - Décidé, quoi ?

\- - De votre sanction ! Bonsoir.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir quitté le poste, Beckett s'était rendu à la crèche pour récupérer son fils. Puis comme tous les soirs, ils s'étaient rendus à Central Park.

Comme tous les soirs, elle le regardait jouer avec les deux chiens, ses anges gardiens. Autant, ils pouvaient paraître agressifs, autant ils étaient adorables avec l'enfant. Il pouvait tout faire avec eux. Ils étaient devenus ses compagnons de jeux. Les autres enfants venaient jouer aussi avec eux.

Au début, les autres parents avaient été réticents car quand ils s'approchaient, aussitôt les chiens se plaçaient entre eux et le petit, en position d'attaque. Mais quand ils avaient vu qu'ils ne disaient rien quand les enfants passaient à côté d'eux, ils les avaient laissé faire.

Et puis leur maîtresse savait y faire. Ça aussi, ça les avait impressionnés. La façon qu'elle avait de les commander, sans un mot. Elle qui paraissait si frêle à côté d'eux.

Soudain le mâle vint se placer à côté d'elle, le poil hérissé. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut son amie.

\- Rook, va jouer avec Ricky

\- Ouah, impressionnant ! Ils m'avaient avertis au bureau, mais là !

\- Ils ne sont pas méchants. Pas avec mes amies. Je te présenterai tout à l'heure, et la prochaine fois tu n'auras pas de soucis

\- Ils me reconnaîtront ?

\- Oh, oui. Tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Mais, ils pourraient être dangereux ?

\- Pour protéger Ricky ou moi ? Oui !

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Ils pourraient…

\- Se retourner contre nous ? Non. Si tu les respectes, si tu les traite bien… Jamais ils ne me trahiront, eux !

\- Tu parles de Castle, là ?

\- Oh, c'est une vieille histoire maintenant. Je croyais que j'y étais arrivée, tu sais, Lanie. Je me suis reconstruit une vie, avec Ricky, en revenant. Et je découvre que rien n'a changé. On ne me laissera jamais tranquille. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veut savoir pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi je fais ci…

\- Tu as découvert ce que Ryan et Esposito ont fait ?

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Ils en ont parlé quand je t'ai croisé ce matin. Mais je te jure que je n'y ai pas participé. Je suis partie aussitôt

\- Je sais, Lanie. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça. Tu as toujours attendu que je vienne te voir.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, je veux tout savoir ? Tout ce que tu as fait, vu…

\- Doucement Lanie. Je ne vais pas te raconter cinq ans de ma vie en cinq minutes.

\- Ok ! Parle-moi de Ricky, de ton fils

\- Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. C'est un petit bonhomme de 2ans1/2. Comme tu vois, il adore s'amuser, il a une imagination pas possible, il ne sait pas quoi inventer pour me rendre chèvre… Un enfant normal, quoi.

\- Et son père ? Tu vas me le présenter ?

\- Ricky n'a pas de père.

\- Il t'a abandonné ?

\- Non, je ne le connais pas.

\- Kate, ce n'est pas possible. On ne tombe pas enceinte d'un homme sans savoir qui il est ?

\- Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas tombée aussi bas, pas au point de ne pas savoir avec qui j'étais.

\- Tu me rassures. Alors ?

\- Tu n'as pas changé ? Tu ne vas pas me lâcher ?

\- Comme avant

\- Ricky est mon fils, mais adoptif. Je n'ai jamais été enceinte. J'ai connu sa mère. J'ai travaillé pour elle un certain temps, elle m'a aidé à me relever et petit à petit nous sommes devenues amies, de très bonnes amies. Quand elle était enceinte, le père de l'enfant l'a quitté. Il n'a jamais su pour le bébé. Mais il y a eu un problème au moment de l'accouchement, une histoire de placenta ou je ne sais quoi. Les médecins lui ont expliqué que lorsqu'elle mettrait son bébé au monde, elle n'y survivrait pas. Même par césarienne. S'ils l'avaient découvert plus tôt, ils auraient peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Mais là, il était trop tard. Elle avait déjà des hémorragies.

Elle n'avait pas de famille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit confié à un centre d'adoption. Alors, elle m'a demandé si j'acceptais de m'occuper de son bébé comme si c'était le mien.

Il fallait faire vite. Elle avait déjà fait venir son homme de loi, quelqu'un de l'assistance social… C'était mon amie, Lanie. Encore une personne, une amie que j'allais perdre. Alors j'ai accepté. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

\- Tes amies ont toujours pu compter sur toi, Kate

\- Pendant un an, je suis devenue sa tutrice, puis l'adoption a été définitive. Depuis il porte mon nom.

\- Et sa mère ?

\- J'ai demandé que son corps soit transféré ici. Elle repose dans le même cimetière que mes parents.

\- Tu disais que tu travaillais pour elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ses affaires ?

\- Après que j'ai accepté d'adopter Ricky, elle a refait son testament et elle m'a tout légué. J'ai placé une bonne partie pour assurer l'avenir de mon fils, et l'entreprise est gérée par son adjoint. Je l'ai gardé.

\- Et tu faisais quoi là-bas ?

\- Dresseur de chiens !

\- Tu veux rire ?

\- Non, je t'assure. J'ai commencé par être formée et puis elle m'a donné ma chance. De toute façon, il n'y avait que ça à faire.

\- Et le prénom, c'est elle qui l'a choisi ?

\- Non, c'est moi.

\- Comme pour ton chien qui s'appelle Rook. L'autre, c'est Jameson ?

\- Non, Nikki !

\- Tu ne l'as pas oublié ? Tu l'aimes toujours ? Malgré ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Oh, Lanie. Ça fait cinq ans maintenant ! C'est trop tard. Il faut oublier

\- Je sais que ça fait cinq ans. Tu as tout quitté du jour au lendemain, pour faire le vide, pour tout oublier, pour ne plus souffrir. Mais finalement, tu as encore souffert en perdant une amie. Maintenant, tu es revenue depuis deux ans. Je le sais. Les gars me l'ont dit. Et tu es restée coupée de tes anciens amis pendant tout ce temps. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris contact avec nous, ou avec moi ?

\- Lanie ! On a changé. On a nos vies. On ne peut pas reprendre là où on s'est arrêté.

\- Ne me mens pas, Kate. Tu sais que j'ai toujours su lire en toi. Tu ne nous a pas contacté car tu ne voulais pas le revoir, tu ne voulais qu'on te parle de lui. Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui.

\- Tu sais que tu es une … Laisse tomber !

\- Tu sais que lui aussi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'il t'aime toujours autant, et qu'il a énormément souffert quand tu es parti.

\- Attends. Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi ? Que ça a été facile de tout quitter comme ça ? Ma vie, mes amis ?

\- Je ne dis pas ça, Kate. Mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il a vécu un enfer les six premiers mois. Il passait à ton appartement, il s'est mis à boire… Sa maison d'édition l'a viré… Il n'écrit plus… Il ne sourit même plus.

\- Je sais, Lanie. Je l'ai vu.

\- Jour, anie.

\- Bonjour, Ricky… Heu, Kate !

\- Tu peux y aller, il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Ricky, je te t'embrasser.

\- Vi !

L'enfant se précipita vers Lanie. Elle l'attrapa, l'embrassa et l'installa sur ses genoux. Les deux chiens s'installèrent à ses pieds. Kate se pencha, leur dit quelques mots et leurs fit quelques signes, puis se réinstalla sur le banc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Tu comprendras quand tu reviendras nous voir !

\- Toi, mange ave nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ta maman est d'accord ?

\- Mam ?

\- Oui, mon chéri. On y va ?

Elles se levèrent. L'enfant se plaça entre elle, leur prenant chacune une main. Les chiens marchaient derrière. Elles traversèrent le parc, en sortirent et une fois sur le trottoir, Beckett montra l'immeuble d'en face à Lanie.

\- Tu habites là ?

\- Oui. Dernier étage.

Elles traversèrent et entrèrent dans l'immeuble.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle Beckett, Ricky, mademoiselle. Salut les chiens.

\- Bonsoir, vous allez bien ?

\- Très bien, mademoiselle

\- Je rajoute mademoiselle sur votre liste ?

\- Oui. C'est mademoiselle Lanie Parish. Tu n'es pas mariée, Lanie ?

\- Non, non.

Elles prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent au dernier étage. Arrivés, Beckett la fit entrer.

\- Waouh ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton ancien appartement

\- Non, en effet. Il est un peu plus grand

\- Un peu ?

\- Un peu. Tu peux visiter si tu veux. Je dois donner son bain à Ricky.

\- Tout à l'heure. Je vais venir avec toi. Enfin si ton fils veut bien ?

\- Vi !

Elles allèrent dans la salle de bain. Elles en ressortirent une heure plus tard, complètement trempées. Le petit adorait l'eau et en faisait profiter tout le monde. Beckett se changea et prêta des affaires sèches à son amie. Puis, elle proposa à Lanie de s'installer au salon, pendant qu'elle préparait le repas. Elles pouvaient continuer à discuter, puisque tout le rez-de-chaussée était ouvert.

\- C'est quoi cette liste ?

\- Quelle liste ?

\- Le portier t'a demandé s'il devait m'inscrire sur la liste

\- Ah, ça. C'est pour les gens qui viennent me voir. S'ils sont sur la liste, il n'a pas besoin de me prévenir.

\- Donc, je peux venir quand je veux maintenant ?

\- Quand tu veux.

\- Alors tu me racontes ce que tu as fait toutes ces années ?

\- Plus tard. Quand il sera couché… Ricky, tu veux montrer la maison à Lanie ?

L'enfant prit Lanie par la main et la guida en premier dans sa chambre. Il lui montra ses jouets, ses peluches ses dessins… Ils terminèrent la visite par la chambre d'ami. Il y avait la chambre de Kate, mais le petit avait dit « interdit ». C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à visiter, puisque tout le bas était ouvert. Puis, il lui montra la terrasse qui donnait sur Central Park. Ensuite, ils revinrent dans le salon. Kate avait terminé de préparer le repas et avait mis la table. Elles s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre, le petit Ricky en bout de table. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, s'amusèrent avec le petit.

Quand le repas fut terminé, elles débarrassèrent la table, nettoyèrent la vaisselle. Ensuite, Kate mit son fils au lit et descendit rejoindre Lanie après lui avoir lu une histoire et s'être assurée qu'il dormait.

\- Il s'est endormi ?

\- Oui. Avec la crèche, il se dépense bien, et après la sortie au parc, il n'a pas de mal à s'endormir.

\- Où sont les chiens ?

\- Pour le moment devant la chambre de Ricky, et quand je serai couchée, Rook se placera devant la mienne !

\- Quand j'ai visité tout à l'heure. Il m'a montré sa chambre. J'ai vu une photo…

\- C'est sa mère.

\- Il est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est normal, non ? Je voulais qu'il sache d'où il venait, que sa vraie maman l'avait aimé même si elle ne l'a jamais vu. Je lui ai parlé d'elle. Je ne lui mens pas, Lanie. On n'a pas le droit de mentir à un enfant.

Tout comme je ne t'ai jamais menti, et tout comme tu ne m'as jamais menti.

J'essaye de lui inculquer les mêmes valeurs que mes parents m'ont inculqué, sans oublier celles de sa mère.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu es plutôt douée dans le rôle de maman. Ça te va bien.

\- Merci, Lanie. Je fais comme je peux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y préparer. Alors je fonctionne à l'instinct. Et, puis il m'apporte tellement. Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour rendre un enfant heureux. Juste un peu d'amour et du temps, de la présence.

\- Et toi, tu es heureuse ?

\- Tant que mon fils l'est, je le suis.

\- Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout le temps où tu étais partie ? Tu as vu du pays ?

\- En fait je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, tu sais. J'ai roulé, roulé. Je m'arrêtai dans des motels plus minables les uns que les autres. J'ai bu, beaucoup bu. A un point que le matin je ne me rappelai plus ce que j'avais fait, ni où j'étais. Et un jour, alors que j'étais dans un état lamentable, Annie est apparue et m'a prise sous son aile. Elle s'est occupée de moi et tout doucement je me suis remise. Après je te l'ai dit. Ensuite, je suis revenue ici, et j'ai trouvé cette place, cet appartement. J'essaye de me construire une nouvelle vie.

\- T'as quelqu'un ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Un homme. Tu as un homme dans ta vie ?

\- Non, personne. Tu me vois ramené un homme ici, alors que j'ai un enfant ?

\- Mais tu as dû en rencontrer ?

\- Oh, j'en ai croisé, mais de loin. Et puis, quand ils voient que j'ai enfant, ça les refroidit !

\- Tu veux dire que depuis que tu es partie…

\- Personne, Lanie. Tu as bien compris… Mais et toi ? Pendant ces cinq ans ?

\- Oh, tu sais, rien n'a changé. Le boulot, quelques sorties avec les gars…

\- Pas d'homme ?

\- Rien de sérieux.

\- Et avec Esposito, ça avait l'air de bien se passer ?

\- Ben, non. Ça ne s'est pas fait. On passe encore de bons moments ensemble, mais ça s'arrête là !

\- Lanie, tu n'as pas changée.

Elles continuèrent à discuter un petit moment, puis Lanie dit qu'elle devait rentrer. Il se faisait tard, et comme elle était de permanence, il fallait qu'elle dorme un petit peu. Elles se séparèrent en se promettant de se revoir bientôt.

Beckett alla prendre une douche, vérifia si son fils dormait bien et alla se coucher.

* * *

A la même heure, au poste

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va le faire ? demanda Ryan

\- En tout cas, elle était bien remontée, dit Esposito

\- Elle a raison, on n'aurait pas dû fouiller dans sa vie, dit Castle. Je n'aurai pas dû vous laisser faire, après ce que je lui ai fait

\- Attends. Tu voulais la protéger. J'aurai fait la même chose s'il avait fallu que je protège Jenny

\- Oui, mais tu es marié avec elle. Et puis, elle n'est pas Kate.

\- C'est sûr. Elle a un sacré caractère. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné qu'elle. Même pour cette affaire. Je lui avais dit qu'elle devait prendre des renforts. Mais, non. Il a fallu qu'elle fonce, tête baissée. Et on sait ce qui a failli se passer. Si j'avais su, je ne m'en serai pas mêler.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Ryan. Elle serait morte, si tu n'étais pas intervenu, dit Castle

\- Elle nous a laissé tomber du jour au lendemain. Elle est partie.

\- Elle avait ses raisons… Mais vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir, elle ne vous en avait pas parlé avant de donner sa démission à Gates ? Quand vous êtes allés la voir, elle a dû aborder le sujet avec vous, pendant sa suspension ?

\- Moi, je ne l'ai pas vu. J'étais dans un sale état pendant ces trois semaines. Je n'avais pas assuré et je m'en voulais.

\- Et toi Ryan ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu non plu. Mais de toute façon, elle refusait de voir Lanie.

\- Donc personne n'est allé prendre de ses nouvelles, la voir !

\- …

\- Sinon, vous voulez savoir ce qu'on a ? Car si demain on est suspendu… dit Esposito

\- Ouais, vas-y, dit Ryan

\- D'après ce que je lis, elle s'est bien débrouillée. Elle pourrait même ne pas travailler si elle voulait.

\- Tu plaisantes ! On est déjà mal payé pour ce qu'on fait, mais un chef de la sécurité ?

\- Non, je t'assure. Tiens regarde ! Dit Esposito en lui tendant les relevés bancaires

\- Elle n'a jamais été matérialiste ! dit Castle. L'argent n'a jamais compté pour elle !

\- Ben, aujourd'hui, elle n'a plus besoin de compter, dit Ryan

\- Par contre, il y a un truc qui cloche ! ajouta Esposito

\- Lequel ?

\- Son fils

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Il a deux et demi, mais il ne porte son nom que depuis un peu plus d'un an !

\- Sûrement une erreur de l'administration. Encore un fonctionnaire qui a fait une erreur !

\- Non, non. J'ai vérifié

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais c'est louche !

\- Ouais, peut-être… Bon, en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour ne pas se faire virer ? Parce que moi, j'aimerai garder ma place ? dit Ryan

\- On pourrait aller la voir demain matin, et lui présenter nos excuses. A l'époque, elle prenait notre défense, dit Esposito

\- Ok. On fait comme ça. J'espère que ça suffira


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, les gars et Castle se rendirent au New York Palace. Ils ramenaient les copies des cassettes. Ils allèrent directement à la réception et demandèrent à voir Beckett. Le réceptionniste passa un coup de fil et leur annonça que le chef de la sécurité arrivait.

Une femme arriva à la réception et l'homme, derrière le comptoir, lui indiqua les trois hommes.

\- Bonjour messieurs, je suis Lynn Bishop

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda Esposito

\- L'adjointe du chef de la sécurité

\- En fait, nous voulions voir le lieutenant…le chef de la sécurité, mademoiselle Beckett, dit Ryan

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible. Mais comme je suis son adjointe, je peux peut-être vous renseigner.

\- On vous ramène les copies des enregistrements vidéo. Quand pourrons-nous voir mademoiselle Beckett ?

\- Je ne saurai vous dire. Mademoiselle Beckett a donné son congé ce matin.

\- Elle a démissionné ? demanda Ryan

\- Oui. Elle est passée ce matin et a donné sa lettre de démission au directeur.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Maintenant, je vous prierai de m'excuser mais si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'ai du travail

\- Une dernière question : savez-vous où elle est allée ou ce qu'elle compte faire ?

\- Non.

\- Merci

Ils quittèrent le palace et retournèrent au 12th.

* * *

\- Alors, messieurs, vous avez présenté vos excuses à Beckett ? demanda Gates

\- Si elle avait été là, on l'aurait fait, mais elle a démissionné ce matin ! dit Ryan

\- Oh, non ! J'aurai dû m'en douter.

\- Vous doutez de quoi, chef ?

\- Qu'elle repartirait !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle part sûrement pour la même raison qu'il y a cinq ans

\- Vous savez pourquoi elle est partie ? Pourquoi elle a démissionné ?

\- Oui. C'était dans sa lettre de démission. Elle est partie à cause de… Elle est partie pour vous, pour vous protéger !

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce cher sénateur !

\- Mais il est en prison !

\- Mais vous savez tout comme moi, qu'il n'a jamais reconnu les faits. On l'a arrêté grâce au témoignage de Maddox. Et certaines preuves nous ont fait supposer qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un de plus haut que ce cher sénateur. Quelqu'un qui risquerait de perdre bien plus que le sénateur.

\- Mais les pistes n'ont mené nulle part. Ça peut être n'importe qui !

\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle reparte, dit Castle. Il faut l'en empêcher ! Si elle s'en va, elle disparaîtra et on ne la reverra plus.

\- En fait, monsieur Castle, Beckett n'a jamais vraiment disparu. Je ne pouvais rien dire avant car j'obéissais aux ordres…

\- Vous saviez où elle était ?

\- Non et je ne le sais toujours pas. Mais certaines personnes le savent !

\- Si vous pouviez être un peu plus claire !

\- Venez dans mon bureau…Bien. Comme vous le savez, je suis arrivée après la mort de votre capitaine. En fait, ce n'était pas un hasard. Je le connaissais. Je l'avais déjà rencontré, il y a quelques années quand j'étais aux affaires internes.

A l'époque, j'aimais bien mettre mon nez dans des dossiers restés sans suite. Et je suis tombée sur le dossier de Raglan et celui de Mac Allister. Je ne sais pas comment Montgomery l'a su. Mais toujours est-il qu'un jour il est venu et m'a raconté l'histoire, toute l'histoire. La mort accidentelle de l'agent du FBI, les kidnappings bidon… jusqu'à l'assassinat de Johanna Beckett. J'aurai pu l'arrêter. Mais après réflexion, celui qu'il fallait stopper, c'était celui qui était au sommet, celui qui en avait profité et qui n'hésitait pas à faire tuer des gens dès qu'on s'approchait un peu trop de lui. Mais pour cela, il fallait des preuves. Et comme vous avez pu le constater, le dossier de Montgomery n'avait rien sur lui.

\- Vous connaissiez le dossier ? demanda Ryan

\- Bien sûr ! Votre capitaine a bien été obligé de me le montrer. Je n'allais pas le croire sur sa bonne foi.

\- Mais quand est-il venu vous voir ? demanda Esposito

\- Après l'arrestation de Lockwood. Il faut dire qu'après tout ce que Beckett et vous aviez trouvé, vous n'alliez pas tarder à faire le lien avec lui. Donc je lui ai proposé de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr, il devait s'assurer que Beckett ne découvre pas trop de choses et aussi continuer à la protéger. Pendant ce temps, j'ai fait ma petite enquête et j'ai découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir organisé ces kidnappings. Il y avait des ramifications dans plusieurs états. Vu l'étendue de l'affaire, je ne pouvais pas continuer toute seule, surtout que personne n'était au courant. Donc j'ai pris contact avec certains collègues, qui eux-mêmes ont pris contact avec d'autres. Nous n'étions pas au courant de ce que Montgomery voulait faire quand Lockwood s'est évadé de prison. Sinon, nous l'aurions empêché, ou à défaut protéger.

Mais il avait quand même pensé à assurer la protection de Beckett en envoyant son dossier à monsieur Smith. Dommage qu'il soit arrivé trop tard.

A sa mort, on m'a demandé si j'acceptais de prendre sa place. Mon rôle étant de protéger et surveiller Beckett. J'ai donc pris sa place, sachant l'accueil que j'allais recevoir !

Mais j'ai vite découvert que pendant la convalescence de Beckett, vous continuiez vos investigations. Heureusement pour moi, vous êtes tombés sur une impasse et j'ai pu clore momentanément l'affaire. Et j'ai pu me débarrasser de vous Castle. C'est vous qui aviez rouvert ce dossier et avec vos recherches… Et puis Beckett est revenue après trois mois d'absence. Et bien sûr, elle est allée vous rechercher et j'ai été obligée de vous reprendre. Et grâce à ce que vous aviez trouvé, elle est allée interroger ce pompier. Elle avait raison. Il était complice dans cette affaire. L'entrepôt n'avait pas brûlé par hasard ! Donc, il fallait intervenir. J'ai appelé monsieur Smith qui vous a appelé Castle.

\- Vous voulez dire…

\- Oui, Castle. Je connaissais les sentiments que vous éprouviez pour elle. J'en ai parlé à Smith. Il savait que vous ne refuseriez pas. Surtout si c'était pour la protéger.

\- Vous m'avez piégé. Vous m'avez demandé de la trahir, de lui mentir, sachant ce que je ressentais pour elle !

\- Elle vous a menti aussi

\- On en avait parlé. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle suivait une thérapie. Elle s'était rapprochée de moi. On allait enfin pouvoir être ensemble ! Il lui fallait juste encore un peu de temps !

\- Je suis désolée, Castle

\- Vous êtes désolée ! Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Et si vous la protégiez, pourquoi son père a-t-il été tué ?

\- Ça a été une erreur. On n'avait pas pensé…

\- Une erreur ! Vous appelez la mort de son père une erreur !? Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes !

\- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

On a voulu piéger le sniper, comme l'avait fait Montgomery. Il avait utilisé Beckett comme appât pour être sûr que Lockwood viendrait à son rendez-vous.

\- Quel rapport avec son père ?

\- On a fait circuler le bruit comme quoi, pendant sa suspension, elle partait avec lui dans sa cabane. Mais Maddox a agi avant que nous soyons prêts.

\- Quoi ? firent-ils tous en même temps

\- Je vous assure. On ne voulait pas ça ! On était sûr de nous. Et puis quand c'est arrivé… J'ai appelé aussitôt le 911 pour qu'ils envoient une équipe en urgence. Mais c'était trop tard !

\- Si vous le saviez, pourquoi on n'a rien su pour les funérailles ?

\- On n'était pas censé être au courant. Ce n'était pas notre district

\- Mais vous êtes un monstre ! Comment… Vous l'avez laissé affronter ça toute seule ?... Après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré, vous…

\- Je suis désolée

\- Vous lui avez dit ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Tout ce que vous venez de nous raconter. Je suppose qu'elle le sait ?

\- Elle ne sait rien, Castle. Je ne lui ai rien expliqué. Je n'en n'avais pas le droit ! Et si elle avait su, nous n'aurions pas pu la protéger comme nous le voulions.

\- La protéger ? Vous l'avez détruite, et vous parlez de la protéger ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous…

\- Chef, il faut lui dire il faut lui expliquer. Où est-elle partie ? demanda Ryan en stoppant Castle

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Mon rôle s'arrêtait ici. Je ne suis qu'un maillon de la chaîne. Je connais le maillon suivant, mais c'est tout. Il n'y a que comme ça que cela peut marcher. On ne sait pas ce que l'autre sait. C'est une protection pour chacun de nous.

\- Alors contacter votre maillon, dit Castle

\- Je ne peux le contacter qu'en cas d'urgence

\- Je me fous de savoir comment vous devez le contacter, ni quand. Je vous dis de le contacter. Je veux la retrouver. Je veux lui expliquer.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais », chef. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Je connais du monde. Ne vous mettez plus entre Beckett et moi. Vous pourriez le regrettez. Alors ? cria-t-il

\- Entendu. Je vais essayer.

\- Je vous conseille de réussir.

Les trois hommes sortirent du bureau de Gates.

\- C'est pas croyable ! dit Ryan

\- Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? dit Esposito

\- Hey, les gars ! dit Lanie. Ben, vous en faîtes des têtes ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

\- Toi, tu as l'air en pleine forme, par contre, dit Esposito

\- Ouais, la super forme. J'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie et j'ai passé une super soirée avec elle. Et je compte bien rattrapée le temps perdu !

\- Ouais, ben, ce ne sera pas pour demain, dit Esposito

\- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes m'en empêcher ?

\- Non… Elle est repartie. Elle a démissionné

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non. Demandes à Gates, elle t'expliquera

\- Qu'est-ce Gates a à voir là-dedans ?

Les gars lui racontèrent ce que leur chef avait dit. Plus elle les écoutait, plus elle palissait.

\- C'est pas possible. Comment elle a pu faire ça ?... Mon Dieu, Castle, je suis désolée. Et Kate qui croit que tu l'as trahie, alors que tu t'aies fait piéger. On n'a pas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments. On doit la retrouver. Il faut lui dire. Castle, elle t'aime toujours. Elle me l'a laissé entendre hier.

\- On ne sait pas où elle est allée, Lanie. Gates se renseigne, dit Castle

\- Oui, ben, elle a intérêt à trouver une adresse très vite.

Gates sortit de son bureau

\- Vous avez le renseignement ? demanda Castle

\- Pas encore. Il faut attendre.

\- Combien de temps ? Je vous rappelle qu'elle a disparu pendant cinq ans ! Je ne compte pas attendre encore aussi longtemps !

\- Je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas faire plus vite !

\- Alors activez vos contacts. Je vous préviens, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que je ne saurai pas où elle est.

\- Je reste aussi, dit Lanie

\- Nous aussi, dirent les gars

\- Préparez du café car la journée va être longue !

\- Et sa voiture ? demanda Ryan. On peut sûrement la pister. J'ai vu sur les fichiers qu'elle a un break récent. Avec le système de localisation…

\- Inutile, Ryan. C'est une voiture de location. D'après mes sources, elle possède un hummer. Et la première chose qu'elle a faîte, c'est retirer ce système. C'est comme pour le téléphone. Elle n'en n'a plus. Elle utilise des cabines. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'était l'une de nos meilleurs lieutenants, voire la meilleure.

* * *

Elle avait roulé pendant un peu plus de trois jours. Elle arrivait enfin à destination. Elle prit le chemin de terre. Encore deux heures, et elle serait enfin au seul endroit où personne ne lui posait de question, l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Elle revenait chez elle.

Elle se gara devant la maison principale.

\- Hey, Kate ! Tu es de retour ? Tu ne viens qu'en été d'habitude ?

\- Oui, désolée, Sam. Je n'ai pas pensé à t'avertir

\- Des soucis ?

\- Pas plus que la première fois.

\- Mais tu es sobre, cette fois.

\- Oui, ça c'est fini. J'ai revu des personnes que je ne devais pas. Donc…

\- Tu es chez toi, ici. Annie t'a tout laissé. Donc tu viens quand tu veux.

\- Non, Sam. C'est chez toi, ici. Tu gères tout. Je vais aller dans le chalet.

\- Tu peux passer la soirée dans ton chalet, mais tu passeras tes journées avec nous. Et puis les gars apprécient ta cuisine !

\- Ok, Sam.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous as rapporté ?

A chaque fois qu'elle revenait, elle faisait le plein de provisions, de produits de premières nécessités. Le ranch étant assez isolé, par rapport à la ville la plus proche, les gars n'y allaient pas souvent.

\- Un peu de tout, comme tu peux voir, dit-elle en ouvrant le coffre

\- Hey, salut Nikki, dit-il en lui donnant des tapes sur le dos. Et Rook ?

\- A l'avant

\- Allez, viens, mon gros. Dis, ils n'ont pas un peu grossi ?

\- Je leur ferai faire du sport !

\- Je te l'ai dit : la ville, c'est pas bon pour les chiens !

\- Ni pour moi, murmura-t-elle

\- Et voilà, Ricky ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois.

\- Arrête, tu l'as vu il a six mois. Il n'a pas autant grandi !...Aide moi donc à vider la voiture. Après j'irai mettre mes affaires dans le chalet.

\- On va faire ça ensemble. Ça ira plus vite. Ensuite tu te reposes

\- Oui, et demain, je nettoierai…

\- Non, tu n'auras rien à faire. Chaque semaine, on y passe pour s'en occuper. Alors, à part peut-être un petit grain de poussière, tout est propre !

\- Ouah ! Il faut que je voie ça ! La dernière fois que je suis venue, j'ai passé la semaine à nettoyer le chalet et le ranch !

\- Ben, on a décidé que tu n'aurais plus à le faire ! Allez au boulot, dit-il en prenant un carton de provision dans un bras et posant le petit sur l'épaule opposé.

En deux heures, tout était rangé : dans la résidence principale et dans le chalet.

Ils s'étaient installés devant le feu de cheminée, dans le salon. Il lui avait proposé une bière mais elle avait préféré un café. Ricky s'amusait sur le tapis, devant eux, avec les chiens.

\- Si tu es revenue si tôt, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu l'as revu ?

\- Oui !

\- Et ?

\- Me voilà !

Voyant qu'elle ne parlerait pas, il n'avait pas insisté. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Quand elle était arrivée au ranch la première fois, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle était devenue une épave. Elle était terrorisée. On aurait dit un animal blessé. Puis au fil du temps, elle avait repris pied. Au début, elle se réfugiait auprès des chiens. Il ne savait pas comment, mais elle avait réussi à les approcher alors que les inconnus ne s'y frottaient pas. Mais les bêtes avaient probablement dû ressentir son désarroi.

Puis, elle avait commencé à parler à Annie, puis à lui. Au bout de six mois, elle était quasiment redevenue elle-même. Voulant s'occuper, il lui avait montré comment dresser les chiens. Et elle s'était très bien débrouillée. Elle avait un don avec les animaux. Elle n'avait pas peur d'eux, et ils n'avaient pas peur d'elle. Elle les respectait et il la respectait.

En fin de journée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Vous serez combien ce soir ?

\- Une bonne dizaine. Mais je plaisantais tout à l'heure, tu sais !

\- Ça me fait plaisir !

Deux heures plus tard, les gars arrivaient

\- Hey, les mecs, Kate est de retour ! dit l'un d'eux en voyant le hummer

\- Avec un peu de chance on va éviter la bouffe de Sam, dit un autre

\- Hey, Sam, Kate est là ?

\- Oui, elle est arrivée tout à l'heure. Elle prend une douche. Et, oui, tu vas échapper à ma bouffe !

\- Il faudrait qu'elle reste avec nous ! Tout le temps, je veux dire !

\- Oui, et tu engraisserais !

\- C'est pas ma faute si sa cuisine est si bonne !

Ils riaient encore quand elle arriva, habillée d'un jean et d'une chemise de camionneur. Elle fut encerclée par les gars et tous lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble et passèrent la soirée à raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant ses six mois d'absence. Puis vint l'heure de se coucher.

Quand elle sortit du ranch, Sam l'attendait.

\- Tiens, je te l'ai préparé. J'ai supposé…

\- Tu as bien supposé. Et le hummer ?

\- A l'abri, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci, Sam. Bonne nuit.

Elle monta sur son cheval, et Sam lui donna Ricky. Elle donna un petit coup de talon, et le cheval prit la direction du chalet.

\- Bonne nuit, Kate. Bienvenue chez toi ! dit Sam alors qu'elle s'éloignait.


	6. Chapter 6

Dix jours. Beckett était partie depuis dix jours.

L'ambiance au 12th était plus que tendue. Les gars étaient allés arrêter un criminel, tandis que Castle et Lanie, qui n'avait pas de corps à autopsier, attendait des nouvelles de Gates.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit. Un agent du FBI, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps, apparut

\- - Bonjour, Castle, encore là ? Docteur…

\- - Agent Shaw ? Mais on n'a pas d'affaire…

\- - Je sais, je viens voir le capitaine Gates

Et elle passa devant eux et entra dans le bureau de leur chef. Pendant qu'elle discutait, les gars arrivèrent. Leur affaire était close.

Gates ouvrit la porte de son bureau et leur demanda d'entrer.

\- - D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous souhaiter retrouver Beckett ? demanda l'agent Shaw

\- - Vous êtes aussi dans le coup ? Je vous croyais son amie ? dit Castle

\- - Je suis en effet au courant. Mais je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'ils vous ont demandé. Sachant ce que je suspectais à l'époque, jamais je ne vous aurai demandé ça. Surtout connaissant le caractère de Beckett. Et je n'étais pas au courant pour son père. Je viens seulement de le découvrir. Croyez-moi, si vous voulez, mais si cette affaire n'était pas si importante, je laisserai tout tomber. Et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Beckett.

\- - Et maintenant ? Vous savez où elle est ? demanda Lanie

\- - On en a une vague idée.

\- - Une vague idée ?

\- - Ecoutez, le contact qui est sur place ne l'a pas encore vu. Mais on pense qu'elle est retournée à Farmington.

\- - Quelle Farmington? Arkansas, Californie, Connecticut… demanda Castle. Il y en a quelques-uns !

\- - Nouveau Mexique!

\- - Vous plaisantez! C'est à 3000 kilomètres !

\- - Oh, elle a été bien plus loin, en moto et pas souvent sobre !

\- - Beckett ne boit pas ! dit Castle

\- - A cette époque-là, si ! Et plus que de raison ! Heureusement qu'elle était surveillée. Elle aurait pu très mal finir.

\- - Et tout ça à cause...

\- - Castle ! Elle va bien maintenant. Elle a eu la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un de très bien, qui a su s'occuper d'elle !

\- - Peut-être, mais elle est repartie. Je veux la retrouver. Il faut qu'elle sache la vérité

\- - Je sais… Donc elle est du côté de Farmington. Près de la réserve Navajos. C'est tout ce que l'on sait. D'après nos renseignements, elle se trouve dans un ranch où ils élèvent des chiens.

\- - Je vais aller la chercher, dit Castle

\- - Attendez. C'est une région encore sauvage. Autant en ville, il y a tout le confort qu'on peut trouver n'importe où, autant tout autour c'est le désert. Et si elle retourne dans la réserve, vous ne pourrez pas y entrer comme ça !

\- - Pourquoi ?

\- - Pourquoi ? Les gens n'aiment pas trop que des inconnus débarquent chez eux comme ça ! Ils peuvent être assez rustres. Ils sont armés. Ils ont leurs lois.

\- - Eh, bien, je ferai attention !

\- - Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul, Castle. Vous ne savez pas comment vous allez être reçu !

\- - Vous ne croyez quand même pas que Kate va me tirer dessus ! Elle me déteste peut-être, mais elle ne me fera jamais de mal. Du moins, pas physiquement.

\- - On vient avec toi, mec ! dit Esposito

\- - Et moi aussi, dit Lanie

\- - Attendez ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser partir tous en même temps ! dit Gates

\- - On ne croit rien, chef. On y va, c'est tout ! dit Ryan.

\- - Mais vous n'allez pas partir maintenant. Attendez demain. Je vous rappelle que c'est à 3000 kilomètres ! Même en roulant vite, il va vous falloir deux jours.

\- - Je ne vais pas y aller en voiture et perdre encore deux jours. Je viens de vérifier sur mon téléphone. Il y a un aéroport à Farmington. Je vais louer un jet privé. Je serai là-bas avant ce soir !

\- - J'oubliais que vous avez les moyens !

Il sortit du bureau et appela un de ses amis de l'aéroport de New York. Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour.

\- - C'est arrangé ! dit Castle. Un jet nous attendra en début d'après-midi. Et là-bas, on aura un hélicoptère pour se rendre dans le désert si besoin

\- - Attendez ! Comment je vais pouvoir justifier votre absence ? demanda Gates

\- - Demandez à vos amis ! Ils auront bien une idée, dit Lanie

\- - Et vous partez combien de temps ?

\- - Le temps qu'il faudra, répondit Castle. Je ne reviendrai pas sans elle !

* * *

A 14H, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'aéroport. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient à celui de Farmington. Ils se rendirent en ville en voiture de location. Esposito dit à Castle de s'arrêter dans un bar, car si on veut avoir des renseignements, rien de tel qu'un bistrot.

Ils entrèrent. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir et commandèrent des bières.

\- - Excusez-moi, dit Ryan. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une jeune femme.

\- - Eh, mon gars, il va falloir être plus précis. Parce que des jeunes femmes…

\- - Voilà une photo, dit Castle en montrant son portable

\- - Oh ! C'est Kate !

\- - Vous la connaissez ? demanda-t-il

\- - Oui. Elle vient de temps en temps avec les gars quand ils sont en virée. Enfin quand elle est là. Depuis qu'elle est retournée dans la grande ville, on ne la voit plus qu'une ou deux fois. C'est dommage ! Mais quand elle vient, elle sait faire la fête !

\- - Et vous l'avez vu récemment ?

\- - Non. La dernière fois, c'était i mois ! Donc, elle ne sera là que dans 6 mois. Je vous l'ai dit, elle ne vient plus beaucoup.

Mais pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal ? Parce que vous savez, c'est une gentille fille !

\- - Non, elle n'a rien fait. Mais on doit lui parler. C'est urgent.

\- - Ben comme je vous l'ai dit, il faudra revenir dans 6 mois !

\- - On nous a parlé d'un ranch avec des chiens. Vous le connaissez ? demanda Esposito

\- - Le ranch d'Annie ? Oui. Sacrées bêtes ! Faut pas s'y frotter.

\- - Il se trouve où ?

\- - A la sortie de la ville. Dans le désert.

\- - Merci.

Castle paya les bières et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie

\- - Hey ! fit le barman

\- - Oui ! fit Ryan

\- - Vous comptez y aller avec votre voiture ? demanda-t-il en voyant la petite citadine que Castle avait louée

\- - Oui, pourquoi ?

\- - C'est le désert, là-bas. Il n'y a pas de route. Juste des traces creusées avec le passage des véhicules. C'est plein de rocailles, de sable… Avec ça, vous ne ferez pas 100 mètres !

\- - Compris. On va faire autrement, dit Castle

Ils retournèrent à l'aéroport. Là, un hélicoptère les attendait. Ils expliquèrent au pilote où ils voulaient aller.

\- - Vous voulez que je vous emmène au ranch d'Annie avec mon engin ?

\- - Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous ne savez pas où il est ? demanda Castle

\- - Oh, si ! Tout le connaît ce ranch. J'y suis même allé pour avoir un chien. Belle bête et bien dressée. Ils font du bon boulot.

\- - Ben, si vous le connaissez, vous pouvez nous y emmener ?

\- - Je peux, mais ils ne vont pas apprécier ! Vous ne préférez y aller en voiture ?

\- - Ecoutez, je suis pressé.

\- - Ok ! On y va. Mais je vous aurai prévenu !... Au fait, une fois là-bas, je vous attends ou je pourrais repartir ?

\- - Je pense qu'on va y rester un petit moment !

\- - Bien. Au moins, je ne me ferai pas engueuler pas les gars. Heureusement que Kate n'est pas là !

L'hélicoptère s'éleva. Une fois dans les airs, ils purent s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait en effet que le désert autour de la ville. Moins d'une heure après, ils étaient au-dessus du ranch. Il entama sa descente pour se poser près de la résidence principale

Dans la cabine, ils comprirent pourquoi le pilote leur avait conseillé d'arriver en voiture.

Les chiens, qui étaient à l'entraînement s'échappèrent dans tous les sens, de même que les quelques chevaux présents. Ils aperçurent Kate et un homme sortirent de la maison. Elle se précipita et attrapa son fils qui était sous la véranda.

\- - C'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là avec son engin ? dit-elle en tendant son fils à Sam

\- - Il sait qu'il ne doit pas venir ici avec son hélico. Donc je suppose…

\- - Sam, arrête de supposer ! Tu m'énerves ! Occupe-t-en pendant que je vais rattraper les chiens avec les gars

Ils descendaient de l'appareil quand ils la virent sauter sur son cheval et se diriger vers les gars.

\- - Vous trois, allez chercher les chevaux. Les autres, avec moi. Il faut retrouver les chiens !

Sam alla les accueillir.

\- - Belle entrée ! dit-il

\- - Désolé, dit Castle

\- - Ce qui m'étonne c'est que le pilote ne vous ait pas averti !

\- - Eh, bien, en fait, il nous l'a fait sous-entendre.

\- - Laissez-moi deviner. Vous êtes monsieur Castle ?

\- - Heu, oui, mais…

\- - Et vous, ses anciens équipiers et le docteur. Lanie ? C'est bien ça ?

\- - Oui !

\- - Ne soyez pas surpris. Kate nous a parlé de vous… Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes là, on va vous installer. Après, vous m'expliquerez ce que vous faîtes ici. Bien que je m'en doute. Mais il faut que je surveille le repas que Kate a préparé. Et si je rate ma mission, je risque ma peau !

Ils entrèrent dans la maison

\- - Lanie !

\- - Hey, bonjour Ricky. Tu vas bien ?

\- - Oui. Toi avec amis ?

\- - Oui. Lui c'est Javier. Lui c'est Kevin. Et lui, c'est Richard. Mais tu peux l'appeler Rick

\- - Comme moi ?

\- - Oui comme toi

Il s'approcha de Castle qui s'était baissé en le voyant venir à lui.

\- - Moi connais toi. Maman a photo dans chambre

\- - Oui, je sais. Elle a mes livres. C'est là que tu as vu ma photo

\- - Non. Photo dans cadre. A côté lit.

\- - Ricky ! Tu sais que ta maman n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle. Surtout quand elle n'est pas là ! dit Sam qui revenait de la cuisine…

\- - C'est vrai ? demanda Castle

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Pour la photo. C'est vrai ce qu'a dit le petit ?

\- - Il faudra demander à Kate… Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Une fois installés, ils rejoignirent Sam devant la cheminée qui jouait avec le petit et les chiens de Kate. Bizarrement, quand ils approchèrent les chiens ne bougèrent pas.

\- - Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut s'asseoir ? demanda Castle

\- - Pourquoi ? A cause des chiens ? Oui, vous pouvez. Vous n'aurez aucun problème avec eux

\- - Je les ai vus avec Kate, et je vous garantis que je n'ai pas envie de les voir de trop près !

\- - Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été attaqué par un chien une fois, qu'il faut en avoir peur, monsieur Castle. Ils sont doux comme des agneaux ces deux-là !

\- - Vous savez ça aussi !

\- - Oui, je sais ça aussi.

\- - Et quoi d'autres ?

\- - Le reste restera entre Kate et moi. Elle me fait confiance. Donc je ne dirai rien de ce qu'elle m'a dit… Bien. Si vous désirez manger, je peux vous servir.

\- - Et vous ? demanda Lanie

\- - Je vais attendre les autres. Ici, on mange tous ensemble !

\- - Alors on attendra aussi, dirent les gars

\- - Ça peut-être long, vous savez ! En plus la nuit commence à tomber ! Ils vont avoir du mal !

Deux heures plus tard, ils entendirent les premiers sabots arrivés. Ils sortirent sous la véranda. Les hommes guidaient les chiens vers une grange pour y passer la nuit.

\- - Où est Kate ? demanda Sam

\- - Elle nous suit. On a un chien blessé. Elle l'a pris sur son cheval, dit un de ses hommes

\- - Excusez-moi, messieurs et madame. Mais je vais devoir aider Kate pour soigner le chien.

\- - On peut vous accompagner ? demanda Castle

\- - J'aimerai que quelqu'un reste avec Ricky

\- - On va rester, dirent les gars.

\- - Entendu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite cabane. Sam alluma la pièce principale. C'était une salle de soins. Dans une autre pièce, il y avait un appareil de radio et dans une autre, un petit bloc opératoire. Sam leur expliqua que c'était plus facile comme ça. Quand il y avait un problème avec un des chiens, il appelait le vétérinaire qui trouvait tout sur place. Cela évitait des trajets inutiles.

Kate arriva. Sam sortit et prit le chien. Il le déposa sur la table et Kate le rejoignit.

\- - Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit cassé quelque chose, dit-elle. Mais ce doit être une belle entorse ou une foulure. Il faudra le laisser au repos toute la semaine.

\- - Je peux t'aider ? demanda Lanie

\- - Si tu veux.

Lanie s'approcha lentement du chien

\- - Oh, excuse-moi, Lanie. Tu peux y aller sans risque. Il n'est qu'au début de son apprentissage

\- - Ok… Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-elle après avoir examiné la patte du chien. Il n'y a pas de fracture !

Mais une entorse, oui !

\- - On devrait vous embaucher, Lanie. Un docteur ne serait pas de trop ici, dit Sam

\- - Ca me changerait de mes cadavres. Mais je ne suis pas vétérinaire, Sam

\- - Nous, non plus. Et si vous saviez combien de chiens on a soigné ! Hein, Kate ?

\- - Ouais ! Enfin, heureusement que ça n'arrive pas souvent !

Castle la regardait faire. Elle avait l'air de bien s'y connaitre. Elle commença par sortir le matériel dont elle avait besoin. Puis elle rasa une partie de la patte du chien. Ensuite, elle cassa une ampoule et remplit une seringue. Elle désinfecta la zone rasée et injecta le produit puis massa la patte. Elle termina par faire un stripping.

Quand elle eut fini, Sam prit le chien et l'emmena pour le mettre avec les autres.

\- - Ouah, Kate ! Quelle maîtrise ! dit Lanie alors que Kate rangeait le matériel et désinfectait la table

\- - Oh, tu sais tout s'apprend. Et puis ici, il vaut mieux savoir se débrouiller. Bon, allez. On peut rentrer.

En sortant, elle attrapa les rênes de son cheval et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. En entrant, tout le monde était là.

\- - Alors, Kate, c'est grave ? demanda un gars

\- - Non, mais plus d'exercice cette semaine. Vous pourrez le mettre dans l'enclos, mais c'est tout !

\- - Tu trinques avec nous ?

\- - Plus tard. Je vais d'abord prendre une douche.

Pendant qu'elle était montée se laver et se changer, tout le monde se dirigea dans la cuisine pour boire une bière

\- - Alors, comme ça vous venez de New York ? Vous êtes des flics ? demanda un des gars, au bout d'un moment

\- - Pas tous, dit Kate qui venait d'apparaître. Je vous présente les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito, le docteur Parisch qui est médecin légiste, et monsieur Castle, l'écrivain.

\- - Eh, c'est vous qui avez écrit les bouquins avec Derek Storm et Nikki Heat ?

\- - Oui, c'est moi.

\- - Ouais, ben moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez tué Derek Storm. J'l'aimais bien moi, ce gars

\- - C'est le privilège des écrivains, dit Kate. Quand on en a marre de quelqu'un, on le balance, on le jette… Et on recommence avec un autre…

Castle ne releva pas. Lanie le regarda peinée.

Ils passèrent enfin à table. Les gars attendirent que Kate s'asseye, pour prendre place. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. C'était à qui aurait la chance de pouvoir s'installer à côté d'elle. Du coup, Castle et les gars se retrouvèrent à l'autre bout de la table et Lanie en face de Kate, entourée elle aussi.

A la fin du repas, alors que les gars s'occupaient de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle, Kate et Sam sortirent sous la véranda boire un café. Ils furent rejoints par Castle, Lanie et les gars.

\- - Sam ? Tu prendras soin du petit pendant mon absence ? demanda-t-elle

\- - Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu sais bien qu'il fait partie de la famille

\- - J'emmène les chiens

\- - Avec tous ceux qu'on a, il trouvera bien un nouveau compagnon de jeux. Il est comme toi. Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes, mais ils se laissent toujours approcher par vous.

\- - C'est juste une question de respect et d'honnêteté Sam ! Rien de plus ! Si tu leur montres que ce que tu leur fait faire est sans risque, alors ils te suivent. Mais dans le cas contraire… Si tu ne trahis pas leur confiance, tu obtiens tout ce que tu veux d'eux. Dans le cas contraire, ils se retournent contre toi.

\- - Tu vas où ? demanda Lanie comprenant ce que sous-entendait son amie et souhaitant changer de sujet

\- - Voir des amis

\- - Tu pars longtemps ?

\- - Je ne sais pas.

\- - Ça te dérange si je viens ?

\- - La route va être longue, Lanie. Il y en a pour la journée !

\- - C'est pas grave

\- - Ok.

\- - Je viens aussi, dit Castle

\- - Nous aussi, dirent les gars

\- - C'est comme vous voulez.

\- - Mais si ça te dérange… commença Castle

\- - Oh, Castle ! Comme si ce que je pensais pouvais t'intéresser. Tu as toujours fait comme tu voulais. Je parie même que le pilote t'avait averti qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il atterrisse ici. Mais tu l'as quand même pris ! Enfin, maintenant, tu sais pourquoi. Bon, Sam, je vais me coucher. Je vous retrouve ici à 4H.

\- - 4H du matin ? demanda Esposito

\- - Oui, Espo, 4H du matin

\- - Mais… C'est dans 3H ?

\- - Je sais. Bonne nuit, dit-elle en enfourchant son cheval

\- - Et tu vas où ? demanda Castle

\- - Chez moi.

\- - Mais… ce n'est pas ici chez toi ?

\- - Non. C'est la résidence des gars. Allez, je rentre. Bonne nuit à tous.

Et elle disparut dans la nuit


	7. Chapter 7

\- - Vous devriez aller vous reposer, dit Sam. La route va être longue. Je vais demander à un des gars de vous préparer des chevaux.

\- - Des chevaux ? demanda Castle. On ne prend pas une voiture ?

\- - Là où vous allez, on se déplace à cheval.

\- - C'est pour ça qu'on doit se lever si tôt, je comprends mieux, dit Ryan

\- - Ne vous plaignez pas. Vous allez dormir 3H. Kate, avec le trajet aller-retour entre ici et chez elle, ne dormira qu'une heure. Si elle dort !

A 4H du matin, Kate était de retour. Elle entra dans la résidence et se dirigea dans la cuisine prendre un café.

\- - Les chevaux sont près et tes amis arrivent. Ils finissent de se préparer.

\- - Bien.

\- - Tiens, Sam t'a préparé ça pour le trajet, dit-il en lui tendant un sac à dos

\- - Tu le remercieras pour moi. Où sont les chiens ?

\- - Comme d'habitude, Kate. Devant la chambre du petit.

\- - Vous faites bien attention à lui.

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas. On veillera sur lui.

\- - Nous voilà, dit Lanie. On peut prendre un café, ou tu veux y aller tout de suite ?

\- - Non, vous pouvez prendre un café.

Après avoir bu leur boisson, ils sortirent de la maison. Trois chevaux les attendaient, sellés. Ils montèrent dessus et Kate sauta sur le sien.

\- - Euh, Kate ?

\- - Oui, Lanie. Un problème avec le cheval ?

\- - Non, tout va bien. Mais tu n'as pas de selle !

\- - Je sais, Lanie. Je monte sans. On y va ?

\- - Allons-y !

Elle siffla. Les chiens arrivèrent. Ils contournèrent la maison et s'enfoncèrent dans le désert.

* * *

Comme il faisait encore nuit, les chevaux marchaient. Kate ne voulait pas qu'un des chevaux se blesse à cause du manque de luminosité. Les chiens ouvraient la route. Ils avaient l'air de savoir où ils allaient.

Au bout de deux heures de marche, elle les fit s'arrêter pour boire du café. Chacun s'asseya sur un rocher. Kate donna un gobelet à tout le monde et servit le café qu'elle avait dans un thermos. Tout en buvant, elle jouait avec les chiens. Elle leur jetait un bâton, et c'était à celui qui le rattraperait et lui ramènerait. Par moment, quand l'un d'eux voulait une caresse, il se dressait sur ses pattes arrière et posait ses pattes avant sur ses épaules. Alors elle lui caressait la tête et lui donnait une tape sur le dos. Une fois parti, l'autre, jaloux, faisait de même.

Castle l'observait. Depuis la veille, il l'observait. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la femme qu'il avait vue à New York. Elle semblait plus épanouie, plus heureuse. Enfin, avec les autres. Elle était dans son milieu. Elle était à sa place. Et toute la soirée, elle avait plaisanté avec ses gars. Il avait pu voir que certains étaient attirés par elle. Mais il avait aussi pu voir que tous la respectait. Elle s'était reconstruit une famille. Elle s'occupait d'eux, et ils l'aidaient, ils prenaient soin d'elle.

Il n'avait pas osé lui dire pourquoi il était venu la voir. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Et si ça l'anéantissait encore plus qu'il y a cinq ans ? Si elle sombrait pour de bon ? D'après ce que lui avait dit l'agent Shaw, elle était tombée vraiment très bas. Mais elle ne connaissait pas la vérité à l'époque. Elle ne connaissait que ce qu'il lui avait dit. Maintenant qu'elle allait la connaître, que ferait-elle ?

\- - Heu, Kate ? demanda Ryan

\- - Oui, Ryan

\- - Combien de temps…

\- - Mal aux fesses ?

\- - Ben, je ne monte pas souvent et …

\- - Marche et fais des étirements. Ça devrait aller. Et pour répondre à ta question, on n'arrivera que dans l'après-midi ou dans la soirée.

\- - On ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre une voiture ? demanda Esposito

\- - Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut apprécier tout ça en voiture, dit-elle en lui montrant ce qui l'entourait. On n'est pas en ville ici, on est dans un milieu sauvage où il n'y a pas de maison, pas de machine… Il faut respecter ce lieu ! Respecter la nature !

\- - Et je suppose que là où nous allons, il n'y a rien non plus !

\- - Disons qu'il n'y a pas ce que tu trouves à New York !

Ils reprirent leur route. Le jour étant levé, les chevaux purent avancés au trot. Puis quand ils se retrouvèrent sur du plat, Kate lança son cheval au galop. Les autres suivirent. Puis ils repassèrent au trot. Il ne fallait pas épuiser les chevaux.

Vers midi, Kate décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause.

Tout le monde descendit de cheval et se dégourdit les jambes. Pendant ce temps, Kate ramassa quelques pierres et fit un cercle avec. Puis, elle partit chercher du petit bois sec. Castle la rejoignit et l'aida.

Elle plaça le bois au milieu des pierres et alluma un feu avec un briquet. Dans son sac à dos, elle sortit une casserole, une bouteille d'eau et la fit chauffer. Puis elle s'assit près du feu, les chiens à côté d'elle. Castle s'installa de l'autre côté du feu en face d'elle. Il la regardait caresser ses chiens.

\- - Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

\- - Il faut qu'on parle Kate.

\- - Je n'ai rien à dire.

\- - Je dois t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans.

\- - On en a déjà parlé. Tu as été très clair ce jour-là. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à ajouter. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai tiré un trait dessus.

\- - Kate…

\- - Hé, Kate, qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ? demanda Esposito

\- - Viande séchée, pain et biscuit. Et café !

\- - Un vrai festin !

Elle sortit les sachets de viande, le pain et les biscuits et les posa au sol.

\- - Pourquoi les sachets sont différents ? demanda Ryan

\- - C'est du bœuf, mais l'accompagnement est différent. Au début, ça semble étrange, mais on s'y fait. Et puis, on ne peut pas emporter des steaks !

Après le repas, les gars et Lanie allèrent se promener. Kate s'allongea sur le sol, la tête sur le dos de Rook. Castle était resté à la même place.

\- - Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien dans ce milieu, de même au ranch.

\- - On est obligée d'apprendre à se débrouiller ici.

\- - Non, mais tu te rends compte que tu as soigné un chien, tu nous diriges dans le désert…

\- - Comme je l'ai dit, on ne peut compter que sur soi. Il faut être capable d'intervenir dans n'importe quelles circonstances. On ne peut pas toujours se reposer sur les autres. De toute manière, ça n'apporte rien de bon de compter sur les autres.

Pendant ce temps, les autres discutaient de leur côté

\- - Lanie, il faut qu'on lui dise, dit Esposito

\- - Il faut attendre le bon moment

\- - Attend ! C'est à peine si elle nous a adressé la parole depuis qu'on est arrivé

\- - Je te rappelle quand même qu'elle a dû rattraper des chiens, en soigner un. La soirée a plutôt été mouvementée !

\- - Je ne sais pas où elle nous emmène, mais il va falloir qu'on arrive à lui parler, dit Ryan

\- - J'essaierai d'amorcer la conversation, ce soir ou demain matin, dit Lanie.

\- - Et pour Castle ? demanda Esposito

\- - Je ne sais pas, dit Lanie. Elle l'aime toujours. Ça c'est certain. Mais après cinq ans…

Ils reprirent leur voyage. Il ne leur restait qu'environ 3 ou 4H de route.

Ils arrivèrent à un endroit difficile. Ils étaient face à un précipice qu'il fallait descendre.

\- - Attend Kate, on ne va pas passer par là ? demanda Esposito

\- - On n'a pas le choix. Sinon, on doit tout contourner et ça nous rallonge de 4H

\- - Tu l'as déjà fait ?

\- - Evidemment. Je ne vous ferai pas passer par là, si je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire !... Bon, il suffit de retenir votre cheval. Vous vous penchez en arrière et vous avancer très lentement. Faites attention que votre cheval évite les grosses pierres. Si vous faîtes comme moi, tout se passera bien. Et surtout, laissez de l'espace entre vous. Si l'un de vous tombe, il n'entraînera pas les autres dans sa chute ! Je passe devant

Elle commença la descente. Castle la suivit. Puis les autres.

\- - Castle, j'ai dit qu'il fallait se tenir à distance

\- - C'est bon. C'est pas la première fois que je monte à cheval. Je parie même que je serai en bas avant toi !

\- - Fais ce que tu veux mais écarte-toi. Je ne veux pas que mon cheval soit blessé, ni tomber !

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. En tentant de passer devant Kate, le cheval de Castle dérapa sur une pierre et glissa, entraînant dans sa chute celui de Beckett. Castle dévala la pente, tandis qu'elle tomba en arrière. Les autres s'arrêtèrent et sautèrent de cheval

\- - Kate, cria Lanie

\- - Castle, crièrent les gars

Lanie se précipita vers Kate et l'aida à se relever. Les gars rejoignirent Castle qui était assis au sol

\- - Kate, tu saignes. C'est l'arcade

\- - Ça va aller, Lanie. Castle, comment il va ?

\- - Je ne sais pas encore. Les gars le ramènent.

En tentant de se relever, elle poussa un cri sa cheville lui faisait mal. Lanie l'examina : entorse. Elle retira son sac de son dos et fouilla dedans. Les gars arrivèrent avec Castle.

\- - Ça va aller, mais il a une vilaine coupure à la main, dit Ryan

\- - Fais voir, dit Lanie. Tu as ce qu'il faut pour éviter une infection, Kate ?

\- - Lanie, je ne suis pas médecin. Je n'ai que le strict minimum. Mais connaissant Castle, j'aurai dû prévoir !

\- - C'est bon ! je ne pensais pas…commença-t-il

\- - C'est bien ça ton problème. Tu ne penses pas ! dit Kate. Fais voir ta main

Il la lui tendit. Elle l'attrapa d'une main et l'examina de l'autre. A son contact, il se troubla et ressenti une vague de chaleur envahir son corps. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle lui avait pris la main pour la première fois, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était bientôt prête.

\- - Les gars, préparez un feu, il faut faire chauffer de l'eau, dit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle

\- - Tu as perdu quelque chose ? demanda Lanie

\- - Non, je… Lanie ? Tu vois ces plantes, là, en face ?

\- - Oui.

\- - Tu peux me ramener les feuilles ?

\- - Oui, mais pourquoi faire ?

\- - On va les mettre dans l'eau, et ensuite sur la coupure de Castle

\- - Heu… T'es sûre ?

\- - Oui ! T'inquiète pas

Pendant que la métisse cueillait les feuilles et les mettait dans l'eau, Kate sortit de son sac une pâte étrange, l'appliqua sur sa cheville et se fit un bandage.

\- - Ouah, ça put ton truc, dit Esposito

\- - L'odeur, je m'en fous. Ce qui compte c'est de ne plus avoir mal et que ça n'enfle pas. Demain, ça devrait aller mieux !

Elle s'approcha de la casserole et avec un bâton vérifia l'état des feuilles. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau, mouilla un bout de tissu et désinfecta la coupure de Castle. Puis avec le bâton, elle sortit les feuilles, souffla un peu dessus avant de les poser sur la plaie

\- - Hey, c'est chaud

\- - Normal, je viens de les sortir de l'eau bouillante

\- - Toi aussi tu regardes Chuck Norris !

\- - Si tu l'avais regardé un peu plus, tu ne te serais pas retrouvé dans cet état !... répondit-elle en faisant un bandage… On repart.

\- - Attends, ton arcade saigne encore, dit Lanie

Après avoir nettoyé sa coupure, elle se releva.

\- - Pour éviter une nouvelle chute, on va continuer à pied

\- - Et ta cheville ?

\- - Ça ira, Lanie. Je me tiendrai au cheval.

Ils descendirent lentement. Sans dire un mot.

Arrivés en bas, Esposito alla récupérer le cheval de Castle. Puis pour essayer de rattraper leur retard, ils partirent au galop.

3H plus tard, ils aperçurent les premières habitations. Des habitations en boue séchée et en terre. Kate ne semblait pas surprise par le décor, mais ses compagnons de voyage se demandaient où ils étaient tombés.

Les chiens commencèrent à aboyer en remuant la queue.

Arrivés au milieu du village, les visages se tournèrent vers eux et les enfants accoururent vers Kate

\- - Huyana est revenue ! Huyana est revenue !

Beckett descendit de son cheval

\- - Bonsoir les enfants, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils l'encerclaient

\- - Tu vas rester longtemps ? demanda l'un d'eux

\- - Je ne sais pas encore. On verra ! Le chef est là ?

\- - Viens, je t'emmène.

\- - Ok, je te suis. Vous m'attendez là, je reviens, dit-elle en se retournant vers eux

\- - On ne peut pas venir ? demanda Castle

\- - Non, Castle. Il y a un protocole à suivre. Tu sais, c'est comme les procédures qu'on est censé suivre sans passer devant les autres !

Elle s'absenta une vingtaine de minutes et revint avec un homme.

\- - Huyana m'a expliqué que vous étiez des amis. Ses amis sont les bienvenus à Window Rock. Venez avec moi, le repas va être servi. Vous serez mes invités !

Kate saisit son cheval par les rênes et suivit l'homme. Lanie et les gars firent de même.

Ils arrivèrent devant une habitation du même genre que les autres, mais un peu plus grande. Une femme faisait chauffer une marmite en remuant.

L'homme s'installa sur un fauteuil et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

\- - Alors, tu es revenue depuis quand ? D'habitude tu ne viens qu'en été !

\- - Il y a une semaine.

\- - Marre de la grande ville ?

\- - Si on veut.

\- - Compris. Tu parleras quand tu en auras envie !

\- - Et toi ? Tu es papa ? Quand je suis partie, tu devais le devenir !

\- - Oui. J'ai eu un fils. Un beau garçon. Je l'ai appelé Adit

\- - Logique !

\- - Pourquoi tu dis logique ? demanda Esposito

\- - Parce que c'est son premier enfant. Adit, veut dire premier né !

\- - Oh !

\- - Vous venez tous de New York ? demanda le chef

\- - Oui. On travaillait avec Kate avant.

\- - Je comprends mieux maintenant. Bien. Mangeons. Ensuite je vous montrerai où dormir.

Ils dinèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Le chef leur posait beaucoup de questions. Ne connaissant pas New York, ils voulaient connaître beaucoup de choses. Ensuite, il discuta avec Castle, sur son métier, comment il trouvait ses idées. Mais il lui avoua aussi qu'il n'avait jamais lu un seul de ses livres. Puis quand ils eurent finis, le chef les invita à se lever et leur montra où ils pouvaient dormir. Les filles dormiraient ensemble et les gars dans une autre maison. Ils s'installèrent puis se promenèrent dans le village. Kate était restée assise sur son lit. Elle devait refaire son bandage. Elle dit à Lanie qu'elle pouvait aller rejoindre les autres. Avant de se soigner, elle se lava et se changea.

Quand elle fut prête, elle sortit. Elle ne savait pas où était les autres, mais ne comptait pas les retrouver. Elle avança tranquillement et s'éloigna du village. Elle se dirigea vers le corral, où se reposait les chevaux. Elle s'appuya contre la barrière et les observa. Un cheval s'approcha d'elle. Elle le caressa puis posa son front contre celui de la bête. L'animal ne bougeait pas. Puis elle passa ses deux bras autour du cou du cheval et frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

En sortant, elle n'avait pas vu que Castle était assis devant la maison où il devait dormir. Il l'avait suivi, restant assez loin, pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Il l'observait. Puis il remarqua que le corps de Beckett était pris de soubresauts. Il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Il hésita puis quand il décida de s'approcher, il vit un homme s'approcher d'elle. Il discuta avec la jeune femme puis Castle les vit s'éloigner. L'homme la tenait par les épaules et elle avait posé sa tête contre lui. Cette scène fit mal à l'écrivain. Il aurait voulu être à la place de l'homme. C'est dans ses bras qu'elle aurait dû être. Pas dans ceux d'un autre.

Il fit demi-tour et alla se coucher.

Quand Lanie vint se coucher, Kate n'était pas là. Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin, elle n'était pas là. Elle se prépara et sortit de la maison. Elle rejoignit Castle et les gars.

\- Vous avez vu Kate ? leur demanda-t-elle

\- Non. Elle n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Esposito

\- Si elle était avec moi, je ne te demanderai pas si tu l'as vu ! Je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir en rentrant, et elle n'est pas là ce matin.

\- Je l'ai vu hier soir, dit Castle

\- Tu lui as parlé ? demanda Ryan

\- Non. Elle était avec un homme

\- Quel homme ? demanda Lanie

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le chef leur fit signe d'approcher. Il leur offrit le petit déjeuner

\- Heu… Chef ? Vous avez vu Kate ? demanda Lanie

\- Oui, tôt dans la matinée. Elle est venue boire un café et on a un peu discuté. C'est ce qu'on fait à chaque fois qu'elle vient. Je lui apprends des choses sur nos coutumes et elle me parle d'elle ou de ce qu'elle a fait ! C'est une jeune femme très intelligente vous savez, et surtout très gentille. Dommage qu'elle est autant souffert. Et apparemment les blessures se sont rouvertes. Je croyais bien que c'était fini.

\- Justement chef. On est venu pour ça. On a des choses à lui dire.

\- Oh ! Alors il va vous falloir de la patience. Beaucoup de patience !

\- Vous savez où elle est ? demanda Ryan

\- Je dirai que ça fait deux heures qu'elle est partie !

\- Partie ? demanda Castle en sursautant. Elle est repartie au ranch ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est partie avec les chiens. Elle courre. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Si vous regardez vers là-bas, dit-il en montrant une petite montagne, elle devrait bientôt apparaître. Vous voyez, les enfants l'attendent. Elle termine toujours son tour en plongeant dans le lac en contrebas. Et les enfants la suivent. Ensuite, ils s'amusent tous ensemble et ils reviennent… Tenez, la voilà !

En premier, ils aperçurent les chiens, puis elle apparut. Les enfants, derrière elle, criaient son nom. Elle leva les bras, comme le faisait les plongeurs, puis sauta dans le vide. Juste après les chiens suivirent, puis, chacun leur tour, les enfants sautèrent.

Ils réapparurent tous ensemble une demi-heure plus tard. Les chiens devant, puis Kate et enfin les enfants. Ceux-ci se rendirent chez eux pour se changer tout en criant et riant. Kate arriva près d'eux et s'assit. Le chef lui tendit un café.

\- L'eau est bonne ? demanda-t-il

\- Un peu froide mais ça fait du bien !

Elle but son café et partit se changer.

\- Je vais essayer de lui parler. Seule, dit Lanie

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? demanda Esposito

\- Pas pour le moment. Je suis sa meilleure amie. Elle me fait confiance

\- Puis-je vous demander de quoi vous allez lui parler ? demanda le chef

\- De quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans et qu'elle ne sait pas !

\- Il y a un rapport avec le meurtre de sa mère ?

\- Vous êtes au courant ? demanda Castle

\- Oui. S'il vous plaît, quelle que soit la nouvelle, allez-y doucement. Elle n'en n'a peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais elle est encore très fragile. Nous l'avons beaucoup aidé, il y a cinq ans. Mais elle n'a pas entièrement récupéré. Elle a comme une fissure en elle. Si cette fissure s'ouvre, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne s'en remette jamais.

\- Je vous promets d'y aller doucement.

Lanie se leva et rejoignit son amie.

\- Kate ?

\- Oui, Lanie

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose. Mais promet-moi de rester calme

\- Si tu es venu pour me parler de Castle, de ce qu'il a fait ou pour me dire qu'il m'aime, ce n'est pas la peine, Lanie. De toute façon, après ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne pourrai plus jamais lui faire confiance. Et c'est lui qui est parti ! Pas moi !

\- Kate, si tu commences comme ça !... C'est vrai que je veux te parler de ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais il s'est fait piégé.

\- Tu plaisantes. Il a pris une décision pour moi. Comme si j'étais une enfant. Je suis assez grande pour décider ce que je dois faire ou pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher d'enquêter sur l'affaire de ma mère. Tout ça sous le prétexte de me protéger.

\- Tu as quand même failli y rester. Sans Ryan…

\- Je sais ça et je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Mais finalement, j'aurai préféré y rester plutôt que d'enterrer mon père. Je n'aurai pas à vivre avec ce sentiment de culpabilité. A chaque fois que je vais sur sa tombe, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si je n'avais rien fait, il serait toujours là.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable, Kate.

\- Non, tu as raison. Si Castle m'avait écouté, il n'aurait jamais rouvert ce fichu dossier. Je ne me serai pas replongé dedans. J'avais laissé tomber Lanie. Je ne voulais plus en entendre parler. Mais comme à chaque fois, il n'en n'a fait qu'à tête ! Je n'aurai jamais dû le laissé revenir !

\- Tu as quand même trouvé l'assassin de ta mère, et finalement, on a eu le commanditaire

\- Oui, et je n'ai plus personne. Tu parles d'une consolation. Le prix à payer est trop cher, Lanie.

\- Kate, si tu me laisse t'expliquer ce qu'on a découvert… Gates nous a dit…

\- Gates ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut savoir ? Elle n'a eu connaissance du dossier qu'après ce que Ryan lui a dit

\- Non, elle était au courant bien avant

\- Et tu vas me dire qu'elle était dans le coup, elle aussi ?

\- Pas pour le meurtre de ta mère…Mais c'est à cause d'elle si Castle t'as menti.

\- Arrête Lanie. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé. C'est bien la dernière personne à qui elle aurait demandé quelque chose. Laisse tomber !

Elle sortit. Lanie la suivit. Les gars les regardèrent, inquiets.

\- Kate ! C'est elle qui a contacté Smith.

Elle se figea

\- Quel était son rapport avec Smith ?

\- Elle le connaissait. C'est elle qui lui a dit pour toi et Castle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu lui dire sur moi et Castle. Il n'y avait rien entre nous.

\- Je sais. Mais elle connaissait les sentiments que Castle avait pour toi. Comme nous tous. Elle en a parlé à Smith.

\- Et ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a appelé Castle et qu'il lui a demandé ce que tu sais. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refusé. Il s'est servi de ses sentiments pour toi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui empêchait Castle de m'en parler ?

\- S'il t'en avait parlé, tu aurais voulu savoir qui était Smith et il n'aurait pas pu te protéger.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Smith !

\- En effet, il me protégeait bien lui aussi, puisque le snipper était à sa recherche ! Et je te rappelle qu'il l'a tué, ainsi que mon père !

\- Ton père n'aurait pas dû mourir

\- Non, c'est moi qui devrais être à sa place. Si je pouvais échanger ma place avec la sienne…

Kate s'éloigna. Elle retenait ses larmes. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvée que c'était elle qui se faisait descendre. Et à chaque réveil, elle était toujours là. Mais lui était mort. C'était la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde, avec… Elle secoua la tête.

Lanie la laissa partir et rejoignit Castle et les gars.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile. A chaque fois que je commence, elle contre-attaque. Je ne vois pas comment faire. A moins de l'attacher et la bâillonner !

\- Je sais qu'on doit y aller en douceur, mais tant qu'elle n'entendra pas la vérité… dit Ryan

\- Tu as une solution miracle ? demanda Esposito

\- Ben, en fait, je pourrai lui faire écouter la discussion qu'on a eue avec Gates !

\- Et comment ?

\- Je l'ai enregistré.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand j'ai vu la tournure que prenais la conversation, je l'ai enregistré sur mon portable.

\- Tout ?

\- Au moins le plus intéressant

\- On ne peut pas lui faire ça. Ça va la tuer, dit Castle

\- Tu préfères la perdre pour de bon. Parce que là, elle ne veut rien entendre. Pour elle, tu es le seul responsable.

\- Elle a raison, j'aurai dû lui dire ce que je savais. Et j'aurai dû rester auprès d'elle.

\- Peut-être. Mais elle doit savoir pour Gates. Il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas responsable de la mort de son père, dit Lanie

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ryan

\- Moi, je crois qu'il faut qu'elle l'écoute, dit Esposito

\- On ramassera les morceaux après, dit Lanie. Castle ?

\- Allons-y ! murmura-t-il

Lanie prit le téléphone de Ryan et rejoignit Kate près des chevaux.

\- Lanie, laisse tomber. C'est du passé !

\- Je veux juste que tu fasses une petite chose pour moi… Ecoute cet enregistrement, dit-elle en lui tendant l'appareil

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ecoute-le, tu comprendras


	8. Chapter 8

Kate prit l'appareil, appuya sur lecture et écouta

\- _Quelqu'un qui risquerait de perdre bien plus que le sénateur._

\- _…_

\- _Pas de « mais », chef. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Je connais du monde. Ne vous mettez plus entre Beckett et moi. Vous pourriez le regrettez. Alors ? cria-t-il_

\- _Entendu. Je vais essayer._

\- _Je vous conseille de réussir._

Elle venait d'entendre toute la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Elle regarda Lanie, les yeux remplis de larmes

\- Je suis désolée, Kate. Mais il fallait que tu saches. Tu n'y es pour rien. Castle a peut-être des torts, mais il a été piégé lui aussi. Ils vous ont utilisé tous les deux.

Kate se détacha de la barrière et s'éloigna en remettant l'enregistrement en route. Les gars s'approchèrent.

\- Alors ? demanda Ryan

\- Elle vient de relancer la lecture.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée ! Pas bonne du tout !

\- Je vais la rejoindre, dit Castle

\- Non. Laisse-là seule. Elle doit faire le point, réfléchir.

Elle avançait au hasard en écoutant l'enregistrement.

Sa chef savait tout depuis le début. Elle avait utilisé Castle contre elle. Elle l'avait obligé à lui mentir, à la trahir. Elle savait qu'il aurait tout fait pour la protéger, comme il l'avait fait au cimetière. C'était grâce à lui si elle était encore vie. S'il ne l'avait pas poussé, elle aurait reçu la balle en plein cœur. Il aurait même pu prendre la balle !

Mais pire encore, Gates l'avait utilisé comme appât, elle, et c'est son père qui avait été tué. Bien sûr, Montgomery avait fait la même chose pour attirer Lockwood, mais le moment venu il avait demandé à Castle de l'éloigner. Sa vie n'avait pas été en danger. Mais son père. Gates n'avait pas le droit de le mêler à ça. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

L'enregistrement s'arrêta. Elle appuya sur avance rapide et lança la lecture. Et la relança. Et la relança… Toujours le même passage

\- _Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

 _On a voulu piéger le sniper, comme l'avait fait Montgomery. Il avait utilisé Beckett comme appât pour être sûr que Lockwood viendrait à son rendez-vous._

\- _Quel rapport avec son père ?_

\- _On a fait circuler le bruit comme quoi, pendant sa suspension, elle partait avec lui dans sa cabane. Mais Maddox a agi avant que nous soyons prêts._

\- _Quoi ? firent-ils tous en même temps_

\- _Je vous assure. On ne voulait pas ça ! On était sûr de nous. Et puis quand c'est arrivé… J'ai appelé aussitôt le 911 pour qu'ils envoient une équipe en urgence. Mais c'était trop tard !_

\- _Si vous le saviez, pourquoi on n'a rien su pour les funérailles ?_

\- _On n'était pas censé être au courant. Ce n'était pas notre district_

\- _Mais vous êtes un monstre ! Comment… Vous l'avez laissé affronter ça toute seule ?... Après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré, vous…_

\- _Je suis désolée_

La pluie se mit à tomber. Comme si elle voulait se joindre à la tristesse de Beckett, à ses larmes. Les autres s'étaient réfugiés dans la maison du chef, mais regardait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'écroula sur ses genoux, les bras le long du corps. Le téléphone tomba de sa main. Et dans un cri de rage et de désespoir, elle explosa l'écran du portable avec son poing. Elle se plia en deux, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage.

Elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle, qui stoppèrent quand les chiens grognèrent. Ces pas, elle les reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Il était derrière elle. Elle se releva, tant bien que mal, et se dirigea vers l'enclos des chevaux. Elle y entra et sortit son cheval. Elle l'enfourcha et sortit du village.

Castle était resté figé sur place. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Son visage portait le masque de la haine. S'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit, il savait qu'à ce moment précis, elle l'aurait frappé !

Il se baissa et ramassa le téléphone.

Il rejoignit les autres et tendit l'appareil à Ryan

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le chef qui venait de les rejoindre

\- C'est… C'était mon téléphone. On l'avait donné à Kate pour qu'elle écoute une conversation qu'on a eue au bureau.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- L'affaire de sa mère et sur les circonstances de la mort de son père

\- Je vous avais dit de la ménager. D'y aller doucement.

\- J'ai essayé, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, dit Lanie

\- Chef, vous la connaissez. Où est-elle allée ? demanda Castle

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous savez c'est grand ici. Elle peut être n'importe où !

\- Comment on va faire pour la retrouver ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va la retrouver. Mais avant, il faut que Sam vienne ici.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour les chiens. Je n'ai pas envie d'être mordu quand on la retrouvera. Il est le seul, à part elle, à pouvoir les stopper.

\- Mais il va lui falloir deux jours pour arriver ici, dit Castle

\- Pas du tout. Il devrait être là ce soir, si je l'envoie chercher.

\- Chef, il nous a fallu la journée pour venir, dit Lanie

\- Je sais. Mais avec la jeep, c'est plus rapide

\- Une jeep. On peut venir en voiture ? demanda Ryan

\- Evidemment. On est civilisé. Mais on préfère la nature, donc on se déplace à cheval. Huyana fait pareil

\- Pourquoi vous l'appelez Huyana ? demanda Castle

\- Parce qu'elle adore rester sous la pluie. Ça veut dire « pluie qui tombe ».

Il fit signe à un jeune et lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune partit en trombes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et discuta avec le chef.

\- Voilà ! Un homme va chercher Sam. D'autres vont aller dans les villages alentours pour les avertir et ensuite ils iront dans les villes voisines. On aura vite de ses nouvelles.

\- Pourquoi les villes ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que là qu'elle peut trouver de l'alcool. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait il y a cinq ans !

Sam arriva en effet dans la soirée. Il s'excusa auprès du chef pour avoir mis autant de temps à venir, mais il avait reçu la visite de clients potentiels pour l'achat de chiens. Le chef le rassura en lui disant que pour le moment il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Mais qu'il se pourrait qu'il ait besoin de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, chef ? Pourquoi Kate est partie ? Et vous ? Je vous croyais ses amis ?

\- Calme-toi, Sam !

\- Désolé, chef ! Vous l'avez retrouvée ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous suivi jusqu'ici ?

Ils lui expliquèrent tout ce qui s'était passé. Depuis les révélations de Gates jusqu'à l'écoute de l'enregistrement. Comment Lanie en était arrivée à cette extrémité. Parce que son amie ne voulait rien écouter.

\- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Sam. Mais quel genre de femme est votre chef. Comment a-t-elle pu lui faire ça ? Et à vous monsieur Castle ?

\- Je l'ai quand même trahie !

\- Vous vouliez la protéger ! Vous l'aimiez ! Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est toujours le cas. Vous m'avez posé une question le jour de votre arrivée. Vous vous rappelez ?

\- Heu… Oui

\- Ricky a dit vrai.

Quand Annie l'a ramené au ranch, c'était une épave. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle s'est installée avec Kate dans le chalet où elle habite maintenant. Je les ai rejointes deux jours plus tard pour aider Annie à la surveiller. Kate a déliré dans son sommeil pendant plus de trois jours. Elle parlait de ses parents, de meurtres… On ne comprenait pas trop de quoi il s'agissait. On l'a su plus tard. Mais surtout, elle vous appelait monsieur Castle. Apparemment vous étiez parti, et elle vous demandait de revenir. Elle s'excusait de ne pas vous avoir dit quelque chose, de ne pas vous avoir retenu.

\- Et maintenant, elle me déteste !

\- Oh, non ! Ne croyez pas ça ! Quand on a connu son histoire, on a compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour vous. On a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle aille vous voir, qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, qu'elle se faisait du mal. Mais vous la connaissez. Elle peut être têtue parfois. Alors, pour ne pas la faire souffrir, nous n'avons plus parlé de vous.

Mais si elle vous détestait autant que ça, elle n'aurait pas votre photo dans sa chambre. Et je suis sûr, qu'elle en a une à New York.

Et, si vous ne me croyez pas, il y a encore autre chose qui prouve qu'elle vous aime encore. Vous avez pu remarquer qu'au ranch, il n'y a que des hommes. Eh bien, aucun d'eux ne l'a jamais intéressé. Et pourtant, ils ont essayé. Croyez-moi. Même à New York, elle n'a rencontré personne. Pourquoi d'après vous ?

\- …

\- Le seul homme qu'elle a dans sa vie, c'est son fils !

\- Oh, c'est vrai, dit le chef. J'ai oublié de lui demander des nouvelles. Comment va notre petit Ashwattama ?

\- Il va bien chef. Kate est une excellente mère.

\- Ashwa…Quoi ? demanda Esposito

\- Ashwatthama. C'est le nom que je lui ai donné la première fois qu'Huyana l'a amené ici. Ça veut dire « au tempérament fougueux » ! Quand vous le connaîtrez mieux, vous comprendrez. Sinon, parlez-en aux femmes…

\- Elle a quand même bien dû rencontrer quelqu'un. Son fils n'est pas… commença Castle

\- Oh, vous ne savez pas ? demanda Sam

\- Ce n'est pas son fils, Castle, dit Lanie. Enfin, pas comme tu l'entends. C'était le fils d'Annie, son amie. Quand elle est morte en le mettant au monde, Kate a tenu la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite et a adopté le petit

\- Voilà pourquoi il ne porte son nom que depuis peu, dit Esposito.

\- Oui, les administrations ! ajouta Sam… Pourquoi l'a-t-elle appelé Rick, selon vous ? Et les chiens ? Et je ne vous dis pas quel mot elle utilise pour l'attaque !

\- Lequel ? demanda Castle

\- Ça, c'est secret monsieur Castle ! Je ne vais pas vous révéler tous ses secrets ! Elle va déjà m'en vouloir si elle sait tout ce que je viens de vous dire ! Mais si ça peut vous aider, et l'aider elle. Je ne regretterai rien !

\- Encore faudrait-il la retrouver !

\- On va la retrouver, dit le chef. On a les meilleurs pisteurs ! Il faut juste être patient !

\- Patient ! Ca fait des années que je patiente !

Le chef leur proposa de dîner. Ils acceptèrent mais se contentèrent de grignoter.

Après le repas, Castle se leva et partit faire un tour. Il n'en pouvait plus. Elle était partie depuis le milieu de la matinée, et il faisait nuit maintenant. Il regrettait qu'elle est entendue cet enregistrement. Il aurait préféré lui expliquer les choses de vive voix. Quitte à ce que cela dure des jours. Mais là, le choc avait dû être terrible. Découvrir qu'on s'était servi d'elle pour appâter un homme, et que c'était son père qui en avait payé le prix. L'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. La seule famille qui lui restait. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, découvrir avoir été trahie par sa chef.

Que Gates se serve de lui, il pouvait encore le comprendre. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, et le lui avait fait comprendre. Mais trahir, utiliser un membre de son équipe… On dit que la police est une grande famille ! Qui peut agir ainsi avec un de ses membres ?

Pendant ce temps, les autres discutaient avec le chef et Sam. Ils voulaient connaître la Beckett d'avant son arrivée parmi. Ils leur racontèrent des anecdotes, leur parlèrent d'elle avant l'arrivée de Castle dans leur équipe, puis d'elle une fois qu'il fut là.

Il était 4H du matin. Tout le monde était allé se coucher. Tout le monde sauf le chef, Sam et Castle. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles.

Soudain, le chef vit un chien apparaître au loin, à l'endroit même où Kate apparaissait après avoir plongé dans le lac. Puis, derrière, un deuxième chien arrivait tenant dans sa gueule les rênes du cheval qui le suivait.

\- Messieurs, Huyana est revenue ! dit-il en leur montrant les bêtes

\- Où est-elle ? Je ne la vois pas, dit Castle

\- Allez la chercher, elle est au lac. Moi, je m'occupe des chiens, dit Sam

Sam attendit que les chiens s'approchent, tandis que Castle courrait vers le précipice qui se trouvait au-dessus du lac. Il se pencha et découvrit une ombre penchée au-dessus de l'eau. Il se dirigea vers le sentier qui menait au plan d'eau et le dévala en courant. A quelques mètres de Kate, il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment il allait être accueilli.

Elle était agenouillée, penchée en avant, essayant de soigner sa main blessée par l'écran du téléphone. Castle s'approcha lentement, la contourna, pour se trouver du côté de sa main blessée, et s'agenouilla.

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Mon Dieu, Kate, tu as des morceaux de l'écran dans la coupure.

\- C'est pas grave. Ça ne me fait pas mal. Je ne ressens plus la douleur !

\- Kate !

\- Pourquoi Castle ? Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi tu veux toujours m'aider ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas refait ta vie ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur un point dans l'eau. Je t'ai menti, je t'ai blessé, je t'ai ignoré, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me détestes, et tu es toujours là ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Il ne faut pas Castle. Tous les gens qui m'aiment et que j'aime meurent un jour ou l'autre, dit-elle sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle sous-entendait

\- J'en déduis que les deux conditions ne sont pas réunis puisque je suis toujours vivant !

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant face à lui

\- Tu as dit que les personnes qui t'aiment et que tu aimes meurent. J'en déduis donc que dans mon cas, les conditions ne sont pas réunies ! dit-il avec le regard triste

\- Oh, Castle !

\- Je sais que je te t'ai trahi, il y a cinq ans. Mais si je devais…

\- Arrête, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris ce que tu avais fait !... Si j'avais été dans la même situation, et si ça t'avait concerné, j'aurai fait la même chose.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Oui, Castle, dit-elle en relevant la tête et le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai essayé de tout oublier, mais je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier. Je t'aimais, il y a cinq ans. Et je t'aime toujours…

Leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre en même temps jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Le baiser fut doux, court mais plein de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Kate, on devrait rentrer. Tu es trempée et il faut que tu te reposes

Ils se relevèrent et retournèrent vers les habitations. Il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, et elle avait sa tête contre son torse.

Arrivés devant la maison des filles, Castle s'arrêta et regarda le chef qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y entrer. En y pénétrant, Lanie se réveilla.

\- Kate ?

\- Bonjour, Lanie

\- Tu peux regarder sa main, dit Castle, elle s'est blessée avec le portable

\- Je vais prendre une douche avant, dit Beckett en se détachant de Castle et se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau

\- Alors ? demanda la métisse

\- Elle n'a pas parlé de l'enregistrement, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Elle est même calme. Peut-être un peu trop, dit-il

\- Et pour toi ? Pour vous ?

\- On s'est embrassé !

\- Donc tout va bien !

\- Lanie, c'était juste un baiser. Il faut encore attendre. Mais je ne l'ai peut-être pas perdu !

Kate réapparut, changée et s'assit devant Lanie pour qu'elle lui soigne la main. Quand elle eut terminé, Beckett se leva et sortit.

\- Kate, dit Castle. Tu dois te reposer.

\- Pas le temps. Je dois retourner au ranch et régler certaines choses une bonne fois pour toute

Elle se dirigea vers la maison du chef où ils étaient tous en train de prendre un café. Elle s'installa près d'eux, ainsi que Castle et Lanie.

\- Chef, je dois retourner au ranch, aujourd'hui. J'aurai besoin de la jeep. Et les chevaux…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Un gars les ramènera là-bas et récupèrera la jeep

\- Merci chef

\- Tu vas repartir ?

\- Oui. Mais je reviens bientôt ! Promis !

\- Je te crois. Fais bon voyage !

\- Merci

Une fois les gars et Lanie prêts, ils prirent la route du retour. Sam conduisait un véhicule, Esposito le second. Kate s'était endormie contre Castle qui la tenait dans ses bras.

3H plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

Une fois dans la résidence principale, Kate s'enferma dans le bureau. Elle y resta jusqu'au moment du repas. Comme à chaque fois, les gars attendirent qu'elle s'installe avant de s'asseoir. Mais quand ils la virent prendre le bras de Castle pour qu'il s'assoit près d'elle, ils s'installèrent où bon leur semblaient.

Une fois le repas terminé et les gars partis, ils s'installèrent sous la véranda.

\- Je repars pour New York cet après-midi, dit Kate. Si vous voulez rentrer, je peux réserver les places.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Lanie

\- J'ai des choses à régler.

\- Alors, on t'accompagne, dit Ryan en regardant les autres qui étaient d'accord

\- Entendu, je vais réserver.

Après avoir passé son appel, elle s'approcha de son fils et lui expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire. Puis, elle sortit de la maison et se dirigea près de l'enclos des chiens où ne se trouvait que le blessé. Castle la rejoignit et se posta derrière elle. Il l'entoura en posa ses deux mains sur la barrière.

\- Je ne retourne pas à New York, Castle

\- Je sais.

\- Je veux dire : j'y vais pour régler certaines choses, mais je ne resterai pas là-bas. Je vais vivre ici, avec mon fils.

\- Je sais. J'avais compris !

Elle se retourna, face à lui

\- Et tu ne m'en veux pas ? Ça veut dire que tu ne me verras plus !

\- Non, ça veut juste dire que je vais vivre ici, avec toi et ton fils. Si tu veux de moi, bien sûr ?

\- Mais tu as ta famille ?

\- C'est à 2H en avion.

\- Ta maison d'édition ?

\- Je n'écris plus depuis cinq ans.

\- Ta maison des Hamptons ? Ton loft ?

\- Mère et Alexis en profiteront. Ce ne sont que des biens matériels. Rien d'autre !

\- Castle ! dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Il n'y a rien ici. On est dans le désert.

\- Il y a toi ! C'est tout ce qui compte !... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à New York ? Voir Gates ?

\- Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je vais chercher mes parents et Annie. J'ai un ami qui s'occupe de tout pour que je puisse les rapatrier ici. Si tout se passe bien, les pompes funèbres seront au cimetière demain après-midi. Et je reprendrai l'avion avec eux.

\- Je serai à tes côtés, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Quatre heures plus tard, ils débarquaient à l'aéroport de New York. Après avoir récupérer Rook, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture que Castle avait commandé. Ils décidèrent de passer la soirée ensemble chez Rémy. Kate, après s'être excusée pour son attitude envers eux, leur expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire et surtout leur dit qu'elle quittait New York définitivement. Elle reviendrait les voir de temps en temps, puisqu'elle avait un appartement, mais c'était tout. Ils étaient déçus, mais comprenaient sa décision. Quand ils se quittèrent, ils lui dirent qu'ils seraient au cimetière le lendemain.

Quand elle arriva à son immeuble, le portier, comme à son habitude, demanda s'il devait inscrire son invité sur la liste. Elle dit que « oui » mais lui expliqua qu'elle quittait la ville et ne repasserai qu'occasionnellement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kate alla se doucher et mit une tenue plus agréable avant de se coucher. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle trouva Castle assis sur le canapé avec le chien assis devant lui.

\- Il ne va pas te manger, tu sais ! Tu peux bouger !

\- Disons que je ne voudrai pas le contrarier. J'ai vu comment il réagit quand on t'approche

\- Il ne t'a rien dit depuis deux jours !

\- Je sais, mais là on n'est que tous les deux et j'étais seul avec lui

\- Approche-toi, alors !

Il se leva et recula jusqu'à Beckett, gardant les yeux sur le chien qui ne bougeait pas mais le fixait. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit les mains de Kate dans son dos. Elle le fit pivoter et lui passa les bras autour du cou. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu vois, il n'a pas bougé !... Va te doucher. Il est tard. Il faut qu'on dorme

Quand il sortit de la douche, l'appartement était dans le noir. Seule une pièce était allumée, mais le chien était devant la porte. Castle s'approcha lentement. Le chien était couché, le museau entre ses pattes.

\- Gentil, hein, pas bougé ! murmura-t-il en l'enjambant

En entrant, il vit Kate allongée dans son lit, sous les couvertures. D'un geste, elle écarta les draps du côté opposé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait s'allonger. Il s'installa à sa place et mit un bras sous sa tête. Beckett éteignit la lumière et se tourna vers lui. Elle posa une main sur sa joue. Il se tourna face à elle.

\- Hey, je ne t'aurai jamais cru si réservé, dit-elle

\- Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je préfère attendre que tu en aies terminé avec ce que tu dois faire

\- Tu as déjà attendu tellement de temps

\- Oh, mais je trouve que ça avance bien, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. On règle toutes tes affaires, et après ce ne sera que nous deux.

Elle plaça une main derrière son cou et caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Puis elle les caressa délicatement avec sa langue devant l'accès à sa bouche. Le baiser s'approfondit mais resta très tendre. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se souriaient. Castle la prit dans ses bras, et en pivotant la fit s'allonger contre lui.

C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent.

Vu la précédente nuit, ce n'est que tard qu'ils se réveillèrent. Castle abandonna Beckett le temps d'aller récupérer quelques affaires au loft qu'il comptait ramener au ranch. Il la rejoignit ensuite à son appartement où ils prirent leur repas. Vers 14H, ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre au cimetière. Devant la grille, Castle lui prit la main. Elle entrelaça ses doigts au siens et lui sourit. Ils avancèrent vers les tombes. Les gars et Lanie les y attendaient déjà. Ils assistèrent tous ensemble à l'extraction des trois cercueils. Le responsable s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ils nous restent encore quelques formalités à régler, mais dans deux jours nous seront chez vous

\- Entendu. Je rentre demain et je viendrai vous accueillir

Elle s'approcha des corbillards et passa sa main sur chaque cercueil. Elle resta derrière eux pendant que les hommes refermaient les portes et les regarda s'éloigner. Castle s'était approché d'elle et la tenait dans ses bras.

Alors qu'ils se retournaient pour partir, ils découvrirent Gates.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? demanda Castle en s'avançant vers elle.

\- J'ai appris ce que vous faisiez et…

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous en avez fait assez comme ça. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Laisse, dit Beckett en se plaçant entre lui et son ancien capitaine

\- Beckett… commença Gates. Je voulais vous dire que j'étais vraiment…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Beckett lui asséna une gifle magistrale qui la fit tomber au sol.

\- Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi. Ne vous mêlez plus jamais de mes affaires.

Elle s'éloigna. Gates regarda les hommes et Lanie. Tout ce qu'elle vit sur leur visage c'était la haine qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard. Ils la contournèrent et rejoignirent Beckett pour passer leur dernière journée ensemble.

 **Deux jours plus tard**

Ils étaient arrivés la veille.

Castle avait passé la matinée à installer ses affaires dans le chalet de Kate, qui était devenu le leur. Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire comme il voulait. Pendant ce temps, elle avait vérifié que tout était prêt pour l'arrivée de son amie et de ses parents. Sam avait choisi l'endroit le seul où il y avait de la verdure.

Au moment d'aller à l'aéroport, Castle lui dit qu'il y allait avec Sam.

La mise en terre se fit devant Kate, Castle, Sam et tous les gars du ranch. Un prêtre avait béni les trois tombes. Quand tout le monde fut parti, Castle tendit trois bouquets de lys blancs à Beckett. Elle sourit tristement et les déposa un à un sur chaque tombe. Puis Castle déposa les bouquets qu'il avait choisis pour lui.

Ils se promenèrent le reste de la journée.

Ils passèrent la soirée avec les gars. Toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours avaient été éliminée. Kate souriait, riait aux blagues des gars. Elle regardait son fils jouer, assise sur le canapé près de Castle.

\- Je comprends pourquoi le chef a dit qu'il avait le tempérament fougueux ! dit Castle

\- Et encore, il commence à être fatigué ! Attend demain matin

\- Je suis impatient de voir ça !

Ils souhaitèrent une bonne soirée au gars. Beckett monta sur son cheval, Castle lui tendit son fils et monta sur le sien. Arrivés au chalet, Kate dit à son fils qu'il était temps d'aller au lit.

\- Toi, là demain ? demanda-t-il en regardant Castle

\- Tu voudrais ? demanda Castle

\- Oui. Moi t'aime bien.

\- Je vais voir ça avec ta maman alors. D'accord ?

\- Accord

Beckett réapparut une demi-heure plus tard. Le petit dormait à poings fermés.

Castle se leva et avança lentement vers elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et continua d'avancer, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve plaquer contre un mur. En une fraction de seconde, tout leur amour, tout leur désir, toute leur passion se libéra. Il s'empara de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'elle le caressait. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'air. Puis il dégrafa son chemisier et découvrit une légère trace qui lui fit remonter de douloureux souvenirs. Kate lut sa douleur dans son regard. Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur sa cicatrice lui faisant comprendre que grâce à lui, elle était vivante. Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle souriait. Il en fit autant. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans sa chambre…

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

La journée se terminait. Kate préparait le repas pour toute la troupe, pendant que Castle jouait avec le petit et les chiens. Les gars arrivèrent, fraîchement douchés. Ils décidèrent d'aller tous se désaltérer sur la terrasse avant de passer à table.

Ils étaient là à discuter et plaisanter, quand des phares de voitures apparurent.

\- Qui peut venir ici à cette heure ? demanda Kate. Sam, tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Non

Ils descendirent de la véranda et attendirent que le véhicule stoppe. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les quatre passagers en descendirent

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Beckett

\- Il nous restait des congés à prendre ! dit Ryan

\- Et vous êtes venus vous perdre ici ! Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement ? On a pris des congés avant de rejoindre notre nouvelle affectation, dit Esposito

\- Quoi ? Vous avez quitté le 12th ?

\- Ben, on n'a plus de boss, et on n'a pas confiance en notre capitaine alors on a préféré partir

\- Et vous allez où ?

\- On a été muté dans un bled paumé où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais on pourra venir t'embêter assez souvent ! dit Esposito

\- Ne me dites pas…

\- Farmington, nouveau Mexique ! Tu connais ?

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras les uns des autres. La petite famille était reconstituée.

\- Mais toi Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de cadavres ici

\- Je serai leur médecin légiste quand ils auront besoin de moi, et sinon, Sam avait sous-entendu que je pourrai être utile ici. Et puis, je dois surveiller Javier !

\- Génial !

Ils passèrent la soirée tous ensemble. Esposito leur raconta la tête que Gates avait faîte en les voyant arriver tous les trois ensembles pour déposer leurs demandes de mutations. Elle avait tenté de refuser mais Ryan l'avait menacé de donner son enregistrement aux journaux. Beckett lui rappela qu'il était inutilisable. Lui le savait, mais pas Gates. Ils rirent aux éclats.

Quand vint le moment de se coucher, Sam leur indiqua leur chambre où les deux couples pourraient rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent à se loger.

Puis Castle, Beckett et Ricky rentrèrent chez eux.

\- Tu es heureuse ?

\- Oui. Je suis entourée par tous ceux que j'aime. Il n'y a rien de mieux.

\- Gates doit être folle de rage

\- Elle l'a bien cherché… Et toi, je t'ai vu avec ton ordinateur ce matin. L'envie d'écrire est revenue ?

\- Peut-être. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma muse !

\- Castle !

\- Je sais. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'appelle comme ça… Au fait, bien que j'aime la façon dont tu le dis, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon prénom ?

\- C'est une idée ! Quand je dirais Ricky, j'en aurai deux qui répondront ! Ce serait marrant !

\- Tu pourrais m'appeler Ri…

\- Non, ne le dis pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les chiens !

\- Quoi les chiens ?... Oh ! c'est ça !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le mot pour que les chiens attaquent si tu es en danger ! Sam m'a dit que c'était un code !

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Même quand tu n'étais plus à mes côtés, tu me protégeais !

\- Continue de m'appeler Castle ! dit-il en l'embrassant.

FIN


End file.
